Under the Pumpkin Sky
by FreeDee
Summary: For 13 Days Halloween Challenge—Ini adalah sepenggal kisah dalam amukan api putih yang membelah langit abadi, sekeping cerita dalam puing sejarah bertinta merah. Berputar dalam sebuah kotak mungil di ambang reruntuhan, menyuarakan sebuah pengakuan di balik kebenaran..., akankah kau percaya? AU—From Hetalia Halloween—Crack Pair!
1. Chapter 1 : Annyeonghaseo!

Suara ledakan itu membahana di angkasa raya; angkasa yang berwarna oranye gelap bersapu serabut awan ungu. Teriakan turut menghiasi cakrawala dengan jerit penuh kepedihan. Ketika akhirnya teriakan demi teriakan itu melenyap di antara angin yang berhembus cukup keras, seolah membawa kematian di balik atmosfer. Perlahan dedaunan mengetuk jendela bangunan tua. Sepasang iris violet menatap sejenak kepulan asap merah di kejauhan yang bergerak di sela pemukiman penduduk beratap jerami. Terhenyak dalam kebisuan kata. Hening menguasai tempat itu dengan sensasi dingin—sensasi akan kematian yang mengintai.

_Brrrzzt_

_Brsst_

"_Na—Natalya?!"_

Suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut berasal dari _choker_ yang melingkar di lehernya. Suara yang familiar. Cukup terkejut dengan panggilan mendadak tersebut, sesaat ia memandangi jari manis yang dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab,

"Apa?"

Nadanya terdengar cukup ketus, seperti biasa. Memang seperti itulah dirinya, sedikit jengkel juga dengan interupsi mendadak. Mungkin kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Kak Ivan, ia tidak akan sekesal ini, masalahnya sekarang situasi dalam keadaan genting—ia masih harus membereskan perabotan dalam ruangan yang jujur saja; tak ingin ia masuki lagi seumur hidup. Ruangan berantakan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"_Brrzztt—brzztt—cepat ke sini—brzzztt—berbahaya sekali kau berlama-lama di sana….brzt…tolong…ini…"_

_Ck!_

"Aku bukan orang lemah. Sudahlah—mereka bisa mendeteksi dengan cepat kalau kau masih menelponku."

_Brrzzt-zzttt—Pits._

Mati.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Kostum Alice masih melekat di tubuhnya, menempel dengan bulir keringat akan pacuan adrenalin. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi—

Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat sekarang. Situasi semakin pelik di era ini dan membuat semua orang berdebar tak karuan.

_ Ah, Kak Ivan juga sedang di bawah. Aku harus cepat—tidak—tidak boleh membuat Kakak menunggu terlalu lama…Iya, kan? Tentu saja karena aku masih mencintainya, dan aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam hal ini. Kakak tidak boleh mati—tidak boleh mati—karena aku—_

'_Natalya...'_

Sebesit ingatan berkelebat dalam pikirannya, membuatnya terhenyak sejenak. Terbelalak akan sosok yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam penglihatannya, bersama senyum hangat yang ditujukan untuknya.

_Bodoh, kenapa ia harus memikirkannya sekarang? Bukankah saat ini aku sedang bersama Kak—_

_DUAAAR_

Kembali terdengar ledakan besar—kali ini lantai yang di pijaknya bergetar, beberapa perabotan gugur semakin berhamburan. Suara tersebut berasal dari lantai bawah kastil di mana orang yang paling disayanginya menunggu sembari menduduki sebuah singgasana bertahtakan _ruby_ merah dan hiasan labu oranye. Ini adalah sebuah tempat di mana bendera bewarna merah kebanggannya itu berkibar di puncak menara kastil—di bawah lautan langit oranye yang tak pernah padam. Langit abadi di perhentian waktu, surga dari semua vampir di mana tak ada matahari yang benar-benar menyinari dunia ini.

_Apakah mereka…_

_BOOOM_

"KAKAK!"

Ia memanggil dengan sekuat tenaga ketika satu ledakan lagi bergemuruh dan lampu kristal di langit ruangan bergoyang rapuh, pandangannya semakin tajam dan kekhawatiran akan kakaknya yang berada di lantai bawah semakin membuncah. Ia pandangi sekali lagi seisi ruangan yang berantakan itu—apa ia harus meninggalkan tugas dan segera menemui kakaknya di lantai bawah? Tapi—

_BRATAK—BRATAK_

Suara reruntuhan itu mencelos jantungnya, tanpa aba-aba ia berbalik. Beberapa lemari di ruangan yang di tempatinya itu ikut roboh ke lantai, sebisa mungkin ia bergerak menghindar dengan lincah.

"KAKAAAK!"

_BRUAGH_

_TRAK_

_TRAK_

Tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu besar tersebut dan rak lemari kayu jatuh berdebam. Dari sana, tempaklah sebuah kotak elektris dengan warna biru dan oranye yang berkolaborasi. Benda milik seseorang yang di kenalnya dekat. Sangat dekat—

Bayangan akan sosoknya kembali berpendar, sosok dengan tawa lebar dan ekspresi cerah. Memanggil namanya dengan suara yang khas—dan pandangan itu—

Namun perlahan tapi pasti rasa amarah membara. Tak lupa ia dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, ini bersangkutan dengan dia.

_DUAR_

_BRAG_

_DRAK_

_DRAK_

_Tapi apa ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mengubur semuanya—menghancurkan semua tetntangnya dalam reruntuhan ini?_

_BRAK_

Batu-batu besar perlahan runtuh di sekeliling gadis dengan surai rambut _platinum blonde_ tersebut. Dengan cepat ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk pertahanan diri. Seketika sekeliling terlihat gelap—sementara kotak elektris itu berada dalam genggaman Natalya Arlosvkaya, seakan-akan ia ingin melindungi benda tersebut dengan kokoh.

Gelap—semakin gelap. Ruangan remang-remang, hanya menyisakan pencahayaan dari langit yang menyala. Kepalanya pusing dan terasa berkunang-kunang, selama sepersekian detik hanya bisa termenung di antara kesadaran yang belum pulih benar.

Pencahayaan lain berasal dari kotak elektris, gadis dengan logat Slavia kentalnya tersebut memandang dengan alis saling bertautan. Apa yang ia pikirkan dengan melindungi benda sampah milik orang brengsek itu?

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat bobot rentetan reruntuhan—beruntung ia masih hidup. Walau harus di akuinya, tubuhnya ngilu bukan main. Barangkali tulangnya keseleo atau apa—pastinya kondisi ini semakin membatasi ruang geraknya dari situasi normal. Berjalan tertatih menuju sela pintu, cahaya luar cukup menyilaukan dan butuh sepersekian detik untuk membiasakan penglihatannya yang sebelumnya berada dalam ruangan gelap.

"Ka…kak?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tersenyum tipis Natalya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha menguatkan diri dalam rasa sakit. Ia harus menemui kakaknya—orang yang—tidak…

Pandangannya teralih sejenak ke kotak elektris murahan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya menekan salah satu sisi. Suara seseorang yang di kenalnya terdengar menyapa. Alisnya kembali bertautan—bisa-bisanya orang seperti itu meninggalkan pesan seperti ini.

Suasana hening. Setelah langkah kesekian, Natalya mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan yang bobrok. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kastil ini akan hancur.

"Kakak…"

Ia terus berjalan, kostumnya kotor berlumuran debu. Melangkah dengan suara kotak rekaman yang masih bekerja.

...

* * *

**Under the Pumpkin Sky**

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Under the Pumpkin Sky © Me

.

AU—From Hetalia Halloween—semi sci-fi. Crack Pair. Mungkin ngaco. Mungkin OOC.  
For Ryuna Ohime's 13 Days Halloween Challenge

Ini hanyalah fantasi belaka, segala peristiwa, baik kesamaan karakter, ide atau tempat hanyalah bentuk ketidaksengajaan belaka.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

****000**

_Annyeong_, Natalya! Kau baik-baik saja, _da ze_? Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku cukup khawatir, terutama dengan kondisi dunia _kita_ belakangan ini, _da ze_. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kelompok Pemusnah dari Dimensi Pertama sudah memasuki setengah areal dalam minggu terakhir, senang sekali tampaknya mereka menghancurkan semua yang ada di sini, _da ze_! Menyebalkan….

Walau perang semakin berkecamuk, tapi pihak kita nggak akan kalah, _da ze_! Aku sudah peringatkan si kepala kuning itu mengenai kostum romawinya—pasti berat mengenakan pakaian semacam itu, terutama di tengah kobaran api putih, _da ze_! Rupanya ia masih belum bosan berkostum aneh itu, haha, tapi aku akui bahannya kuat! Pasti dari Korea, iya kan, _da ze_?

Mayat semakin banyak bergelimpangan, menjijikan, _da ze_! Aku merindukan dunia damai—kalau sudah selesai semua ini, aku ingin kembali ke kastil_. _Tenang saja, Yao-_hyung_ baik-baik saja, _da ze_. Ivan pasti akan membunuhku kalau sampai Yao-hyung mati, Tapi tanpa di bilang begitu aku pun juga berusaha melindungi semua _da ze_.

Badanku lelah, dan aku ingin memakan masakanmu lagi—di sini makanannya nggak enak, cuma kentang dan labu. Aku sudah minta burger si maniak _hero_ tapi kayanya nggak bakal bertahan lama sebelum akhirnya aku di tendang keluar, _da ze_!

****001**

Sudah lama sekali sejak kehancuran bumi kita yang terdahulu—aku hampir mengira bahwa waktu itu adalah akhir dari kehidupan semesta alam, _da ze_. Ketika akhirnya seorang peneliti tua menyelesaikan penelitian ilmiahnya yang brilian; ia membagi kita semua dalam dimensi-dimensi kehidupan lain. Menyelamatkan kita dari kehancuran total muka bumi yang tandus dan bertabrakan dengan sebuah planet yang orbitnya kelewatan! Walau peneliti tersebut akhirnya tewas saat melakukan pemindaian dimensi, _da ze.._.

Cukup kusesali karena tak bisa makan _kimchi_ atau merasakan udara segar Seuol lagi, _da ze_! Toh aku yang keren ini juga tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di dimensi ketiga—Hetaloween—Demi apa aku ketemu dengan mantan si Kiku yang sekarang ikutan jadi bawahan gladiator jadi-jadian, _da ze_?

Tapi hidup beberapa waktu denganmu itu tak buruk juga! Dadamu—ups, jangan marah, oke? Tenang saja, cuma aku mungkin cowok satu-satunya yang tau ukuran—_brzztt_. Kau masih di sana Natalya? Baik-baik saja di bawah bendera kekuasaan kakakmu _da ze_?

Aku jadi merindukan masa-masa di mana kita bersama-sama menguntit kakak-kakak kita, _da ze_. Ataukah kita ini memang _couple_ stalker tingkat akut yang punya kesamaan yang serupa, _da ze_? Hahahahaha, aku tidak bilang kalau maksudnya kita ini cocok sekali sebagai pasangan—aku masih mau hidup, _da ze_, jadi jangan lemparkan pisaumu padaku, oke? Bukankah Alice itu harusnya anggun dan baik hati _da ze_?

****002**

Aku ingin menceritakan dari tempatku kini—kau harus berterima kasih untuk informasi jenius dariku _da ze_! Mana ada jaringan informatika elektris yang bisa ngasih informasi luar dalam seputar Pemusnahan Dimensi? Apalagi ini spesial di ambil dari sudut pandang orang yang terlibat _da ze_! kau bisa kasih ini ke Ivan nanti buat nonton atau apalah itu—aku tahu kakakmu itu psikopat yang _yandere_—aku ambil lagi istilah yang di pinjam si Kiku ini—hei! _Yandere_ itu milik Korea _da ze_!

Kau cukup makan Natalya? Kuharap jalur logistikmu tetap lancar sehingga kau tetap hidup dalam kastil tua itu—dan semoga di sini juga membaik, _da ze_ . Jalur logistik kami terpotong dan terpaksa makan belalang labu tiga hari tiga malam, _da ze_.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini sudah 2 orang yang gugur, Peter dan Vash. Kau tahu, _da ze_? Si Alis tebal yang berkostum Sherlock itu tampak mau menangis melihat jenazah adik angkat itu di temukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Si Tino mah nggak usah di tanya, nangis di pelukan kostum bajak laut Berwald. Elizaveta langsung kehilangan imej sebagai pangeran putih melihatnya—karena ia langsung cengengesan kaya orang gila ngeliat hal macam gitu, penyakit Kiku, kau tahu kan, _da ze_?

Kau yakin tidak ada yang menyerang kediamanmu? Kalau memang ada segera hubungi aku yang keren ini, _da ze_! Kurasa si muka datar Lukas nggak keberatan minjemin satu-dua trollnya, kan troll itu punya Korea, _da ze_!

****003**

Natalya bisa mendengar suara ledakan dari kotak perekam itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya carut marut mendengar betapa gaduhnya di luar sana—di medan perang. Bahwa pria Korea itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya…

Tenang saja, aku akan bertahan—jadi aku bisa pulang ke kastil dengan Yao_-hyung, da ze_! Eh, kayanya aku menang deh darimu soal hasil stalker bulan lalu…, aku punya 2784 foto Yao_-hyung_ dalam berbagai pose, _da ze_! Ayo, kau berhutang _kimchi_ padaku! Eh, tapi jangan khawatir _da ze_, akan ku kirimkan kamera canggihku yang luar biasa ini nanti, kau pasti bisa menebak dari mana produk ini berasal, _da ze_! Kau boleh pakai untuk memotret kakakmu. Aku baik kan?

Hari ini kami memecah dalam beberapa kelompok, tersebar di hutan hitam. DUAARR! Ups—ada ledakan lagi, mungkin kau dengar suaranya makin kacau, _da ze_! Tapi kualitas tetap oke kan? Jangan khawatir _da ze_, aku masih hidup. Brr—di sini dingin sekali, dan menyebalkan, pohon-pohon hitam ini hidup dan menjerat kaki. Dua puluh kali si maniak pasta terjerembab jatuh sehingga harus di gendong oleh pacarnya yang berkostum gladiator itu! Aku sih cuma sekali lho, _da ze_!

****004**

Ngomong-ngomong, taktik kakakmu itu boleh juga. Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang menyebabkannya enggan untuk bergabung di medan perang , _da ze_! Padahal semua personel grup yang diikutinya; Allied Force, pada turun tangan. Kau tahu sesuatu, _da ze_? Beritahu aku ya! Setidaknya kami cukup terbantu dengan strategi buatan kakakmu itu, meski beberapa diantaranya hampir membunuh kami..., tapi tak masalah, _da ze_! Kami masih akan tetap berjuang untuk melawan kelompok pemusnah!

Pertempuran hari ini di menangkan oleh mereka, dan...jari manisku hilang, _da ze_! Tapi jangan khawatir, cincinnya tetap ada kok. Gilbert terluka parah sehingga kami harus meninggalkannya karena begitu terdesak—semakin lama banyak daerah kita yang luluh lantak oleh ulah mereka,_ da ze_. Kau harus banyak berdoa Natalya, entah apa kau percaya atau tidak akan eksistensi Tuhan—memohonlah, semoga saja keajaiban benar-benar ada sehingga dimensi kita tetap bertahan. Di mana lagi DUAAARR—kita bisa melihat langit oranye dengan awan ungu abadinya,_ da ze_?

Minggu pertama kita nyaris kehilangan 20 orang, _da ze_. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka untuk menghancurkan dimensi kita. Apa mereka mau membunuhi orang-orang hebat kita—yang secekatan Gilbert, misalnya? Atau memang Hetaloween ini terlihat buruk sekali? Terlalu suram? Penuh darah? Dan membahayakan kekuasaan mereka, _da ze_?

****005**

Kami bergerak ke arah selatan, _da ze_! Kau masih tahan mendengar kisahku? Mereka terus memburu kami, atau jangan-jangan mereka menargetkan seisi dimensi untuk di musnahkan, _da ze_? Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati—kau sudah cukup beruntung bertahan dalam kekuasaan kakakmu itu, pastikan pertahanan kalian diperkuat untuk 13 hari kedepan. Kami hanya punya harapan itu untuk membunuh urat nadi mereka—menghambur-hamburkan persediaan makanan mereka, dan senjata untuk segera kami lucuti nanti. Kakakmu juga berpendapat demikian waktu pertemuan interval dengan Yao-_hyung_—

Mungkin rencana ini kedengarannya mustahil, uhuk, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Jangan khawatir, aku akan memenangi peperangan ini, _da ze_!

Kau tahu? Aku dengar para kelompok pemusnah itu mengiming-imingi rakyat lokal untuk membunuhi kami dengan harga miliyaran _Choco_! Gila kan,_ da ze_? Mereka juga menawarkan ini ke organisasi-organisasi besar—mungkin Ivan juga didatangi, _da ze_! Kuharap tidak ada konspiransi apapun yang akan tertulis dalam sejarah Hetaloween ini. Nggak enak kan ditusuk dari belakang, _da ze_?

****006**

Kami kembali berbelok ke barat sesuai taktik kakakmu, _da ze_! Yao-_hyung_ percaya banget dengan si hidung besar—ups, dan kami harus mati-matian menaklukan si ogre yang mendiami kastil besar itu. Kami tunjukan bagaimana kekuatan kelompok Asia,_ da ze_! Si Hong bahkan masih make headphone dalam pertempuran! Kau bisa minta Alfred untuk menggambarkannya—oh, dia merekamnya, spektakuler lho!

Tapi sialnya, kastil ogre itu anti sihir—penyihir detektif yang beralis ulat bulu itu jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain untuk mengobati beberapa orang; seperti Elizaveta dan Mei-Mei. Biasanya dia akan mengobati semua dengan sihirnya,_ da ze_! Seperti _game-game_ di Era Pertama, apa kakakmu itu benar-benar mengecek kastil dengan benar,_ da ze_? jangan-jangan kakakmu itu salah cek lagi...

Aku punya firasat buruk, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah ku ceritakan dulu,_ da ze_! Kau masih di sana? Di sini gelap, tidak ada lampu dari Korea, _da ze_. Lama-lama persediaan makanan kami juga semakin sedikit. Tino memasak daging ogre yang besar—dan tetap harus kolaborasi dengan labu. Dimensi kita ini sungguh identik dengan yang namanya labu, ya,_ da ze_?

****007**

Ini hari terakhir dari 13 hari rencana kakakmu itu—tapi tampaknya ada yang salah dengan taktik ini, _da ze_. _Brzzzttt_—kau dengar aku? Natalya? Kastil si ogre brengsek ini tampaknya terkunci—_brzztt—brzztt BOOOMM_—Na…Nat…lya?

..._brzzztt_ datang—mereka datang _ brzztt—nggiiingg_—Nat? Kami terpaksa_—brrztt—_mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan ini,_ da ze_—kami terjebak_ brzzzttt brzztt_

Tapi aku akan bertahan, _da ze_. Aku ingin melindungimu dan segera pulang ke kast—_Brzzzttt—brzztt—CPRAT-CPRAT_

_Bodoh, kau lebih bodoh dari yang kuperkirakan ya? Semua ini memang—_

…

Karena aku…, Natalya, ...karena aku sangat me—

* * *

...

Empat bulan sebelum Rencana 13 Hari, langit oranye abadi masih bersemburat awan ungu gelap. Bendera berwarna merah berkibar di atas sebuah menara kastil berbatu kelabu. Sepasang iris violet menatap berang akan sepasang manusia dengan bibir berpaut mesra di sebuah taman kastil yang tertutup.  
Natalya tak menghiraukan bahwa roknya berkibar merdeka dalam hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, tak peduli bahwa kukunya sudah menancap tajam di salah satu pohon akibat angkara murka. Sembilu mengoyak hati kecilnya dengan pedas, air mata sudah hampir mendesak keluar kalau saja ia tidak segera berbalik dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kesal, kesal—

_Kakak…, kenapa sih masih menempel dengan si Cina itu? Kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik? Aku kurang memberikan kasih sayang? KAKAK—MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU—_

_BRUAGH_

Kakinya terkait oleh akar hidup pohon hitam, membuatnya terjembab jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang di taman berpohon lebat tersebut. Tubuhnya meluncur jatuh ditarik gravitasi, berdebam dengan seruan rasa sakit seseorang—seseorang yang asing,

"Kau siapa, _da ze_?"

Pemuda itu meringis sakit lantaran tubuhnya ditindih oleh Natalya, "…Bukannya aku yang harus berkata seperti itu?"

Natalya membalas ketus dan segera menyingkir, "Kau ini penyusup ya?" lanjutnya sambil menodongkan pisau.

"Iiihh—_Jan-inhan_! Masa aku yang keren gini disangka penyusup?" bela pemuda tersebut dengan sederet kosakata yang tak di mengerti Natalya, "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau jatuh gara-gara akar brengsek itu ya, _da ze_?"

"Urusanmu?"

"Ayolah, tak usah malu-malu! Aku juga jatuh gara-gara itu,_ da ze_! Lubangnya ternyata dalam banget—atau ini sebenarnya lubang pembuangan sampah,_ da ze_?"

"Memang. Tapi aku nggak peduli kamu mau jatuh berapa kali." Sahut Natalya dengan mata pisau masih terarah pada pemuda berahoge unik tersebut.

"Sebut namamu, sekarang!"

"Im Yong Soo, cowok ganteng keren dan unyu-unyu dari Korea! Pemilik dari semuanya,_ da ze_!"Jawabnya tanpa ragu dan takut. "_Mannaseo banggapseumnida, da ze_!" Lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Natalya.

"Apa?"

"Jabat tangan, _da ze_! "

Natalya memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda tersebut, menatapnya dengan rasa enggan dan dingin, "Alien ya?"

"Salah! Itu bahasa Korea, _da ze_! Oh, alien itu punya Korea,_ da ze_!"

"…."

_Orang idiot…._

"Yaah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Natalya, berdiri bangkit membersihkan pakaian yang kotor sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk memanjat naik. Tak tertarik untuk meladeni pria tak jelas tersebut.

_Guits_

Oh.

_BRUAGH_

"APA?!" kali ini Natalya tak lagi menahan emosinya. Pisau lipat itu sudah berada di leher pemuda berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Sedikit lagi dan dia akan tewas tertusuk pisau akibat mencuatkan perempatan di pelipisnya.

"_Yongseo_!" Yong Soo meminta maaf, "Tapi aku kan belum tahu namamu, _geulib_…"

"Natalya Arslovkaya. Dan aAku adalah Alice di sini, puas?!" Natalya menjawab ketus. "Kau ini benar-benar mengganggu."

EH?

….

"Eh? Natalya? Natalya? Beneran?"

Natalya sedikit terperanjat mendapati reaksi Yong Soo mendengar namanya.

"Orang Belarus kan? Kamu yang mantan pacarnya Kiku, _da ze_?"

_BUGH_

Satu tinju mendarat di perut pemuda tersebut, Yong Soo meringis kesakitan akan hantaman spesial gadis tersebut, "Kau itu bisa diam sedikit tidak sih?"

"Ungh…ungh…_Mian he_—" lenguh Yong Soo, "Tapi kenapa orang sepertimu malah bisa terjebak di sini juga sih da ze?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa juga? Lagian ini kan memang wilayah kami. Jadi wajar kalau aku berkeliaran di sini."

"_Eo, geuraeyo_? Jangan-jangan kamu ini bawahannya si hidung besar lagi!"

"Jangan katakan seolah-olah kakakku adalah raja jahat, dasar brengsek."

"…He? Jadi orang yang nempel-nempel sama kakakku itu kakakmu,_ da ze_!"

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan foto Yao-_hyung_, _da ze_. Entah kengapa di sini mereka melakukan hal begitu—bikin kesal saja." Sungut Yong Soo dengan nada jengkel. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak senang kakaknya dekat-dekat dengan si hidung besar itu—seperti halnya Hyung Soo.

"Kau menguntit kakakmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak senang dia dekat-dekat dengan si Ivan, _da ze_!" Jawab Yong Soo dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau sebagai adik jagalah kakakmu itu dari kakakku, _da ze_!"

_Plik_

_Plik_

Dan, hawa hitam pun menyelubungi Natalya. "Menjaga kakakku? Hei, bukannya kakakmu itu yang kegatelan deket-deket dengan kakakku?"

"Kakakku sehat dan nggak gatelan karena minum teh Korea,_ da ze_! Jangan nuduh yang tidak-tidak! Kakakmu itu yang—"

"Cih, sudahlah, pulang sana ke rumah." Natalya menyudahi debat kusir tak jelas dan memanjat naik kembali, mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah bloon Yong Soo.

"Heei~, Natalya! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjasama misahin mereka!" Teriak pemuda itu tepat ketika Natalya sudah naik dengan sendirinya di bibir lubang.

Natalya memandang sinis pemuda itu. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan mau semudah itu?"

Yong Soo memandang gadis itu dengan cengiran lebar, wanita yang cukup menarik, _da ze_. Ia raih kameranya dan memeriksa, beruntung kameranya masih utuh. Bersandar di salah satu sisi, ia pandangi hasil jepretannya. Seperti biasa, hasilnya menarik—berbagai ekspresi kakaknya terabadikan dalam benda kotak tersebut. Meski cukup kesal juga kakaknya dan si Ivan itu…

_Pluk_

Sesuatu mendarat di atas kepalanya, sebuah tali panjang. Ia bisa melihat iris violet itu menatapnya sebal, "Kau sampai kapan mau di situ hah? Cepat naik!"

_Sepertinya dia ini gadis yang kuat, ... selera Kiku begini ya…_

"Aku bisa naik sendiri nanti, aku punya tali dari Korea, _da ze_!"

"Bodoh, kau ke sini bukan untuk berdiam dalam lubang!" Balas Natalya dengan nada kasar, "Cepat naik dan jauhkan kakakmu itu dari kakakku!"

Apa ini berarti Natalya menerima tawarannya? Perlahan Yong Soo menaiki tali tersebut, sepenuh tenaga—hup, dan ia akhirnya sampai di bibir lubang. Berhadapan dengan Natalya dalam jarak beberapa senti. Selintas pemikiran terlewat di pikirannya.

"Ngapain bengong gitu hah?"

Dengan semburat merah dan ekspresi kecut seperti itu, Natalya keliatan lebih lucu di matanya.

"Ahahahaha, " Tertawa lepas dengan cerah, Yong Soo akhirnya berkata dengan senyum mengembang, "_Ganshamnida…_"

* * *

Sembilan puluh hari sebelum Rencana 13 hari. Bianglala Jack O' Latern bergerak perlahan di tengah cahaya matahari kelabu di langit oranye. Keramaian memadati arena taman bermain dan sepasang teropong memperhatikan kerumulan manusia di salah satu tempat tinggi yang tersembunyi.

"Arah pukul dua, Yong Soo. Mereka benar-benar pergi ke sini."

"Haaah…, katanya mau ke toko obat,_ da ze_. Yao-_hyung_…." Yong Soo berguman lesu dan meneguk sebotol cairan hijau rasa cokelat, "Bisa-bisanya diam-diam bohongi aku, _da ze_…."

Natalya mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, memperhatikan pemuda Asia yang masih berkostum norak itu, "Sampai kapan sih kau harus makai kostum aneh itu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan _ilfeel_, "Menjijikan."

"Eh? Masa?" Yong Soo memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya, "Ini kostum_ Dynasty Warrior_, _da ze_! Keren! Aku jadi keliatan makin ganteng kan?"

Natalya mendecih kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan teropongnya, "Daripada itu—sepertinya kita harus segera melancarkan siaga satu. Kakakmu terlihat meminta sesuatu yang—"

"Itu mah kakakmu yang keganjenan Natalya—" Yong Soo menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat ketika Natalya mendelik padanya. "Oke-oke, kita siaga satu,_ da ze_! Mari kita rusak acara mereka! Yosh, botolnya ku lempar ya?"

_PLUK_

"Aw—apa ini,_ da_?"

"_Aru_?"

...

"_NICE JOB, DA ZE_!"

_BLETAK__!_

"Nggak usah muji diri sendiri, deh!" Geram Natalya dengan pandangan sebal, "Beraninya kau lempari kakakku dengan botol—"

"Botolnya dari Korea, _da ze_!—Ampun, ampun! Berhenti Nat, kau hampir membunuhku nih."

Natalya mengabaikan keluhan yang dibuat-buat itu dan mencomot botol cairan minuman, Bermaksud meneguknya, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan tersedak mendadak, "_Da ze_? Hei, Natalya? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini botolmu..., kau lempar botolku, ya?!" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yong Soo Natalya berseru, perempatan menyembul di pelipisnya, "Kau ini—"

"Tapi kan minuman kita sama, _da ze_! Jadi tak masalah—Eeh, atau jangan-jangan kau marah—kau menganggapnya seperti ciuman tak langsung di komik-komik?"

_BLETAK!_

Satu hantaman lagi untuk Im Yong Soo, bakpao panas tercipta di kepalanya.

"…Ampun deh, ntar aku ganti,_ da ze_!" Yong Soo berseru membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan belati sudah teracung di depan hidungnya. "_Please_, jangan anarkis, _da ze_! Ambil saja minuman bagianku, oke, _da ze_? Kau pasti haus!"

_Haus apa? Kau terlihat lebih haus—menghabiskan setengah botol padahal baru beberapa menit membelinya._

"_Ppalli_!" Seru Yong Soo mendadak sembari menarik tangan Natalya, bergerak menuruni undakan tangga dengan terburu-buru, "Mereka bergerak ke arah barat taman, _da ze_!"

"Barat?"

"Tempat yang rimbun dengan pepohonan, _da ze_!"

Dan seharian mereka habiskan waktu bersama untuk menguntit kakak mereka yang tengah berpacaran.

* * *

Cairan warna hijau akhirnya turun di permukaan tanah kering, bulan sabit terbentuk di langit berawan. Hujan deras melanda dimensi Hetaloween beberapa jam terakhir.

Pintu geser tersebut terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut terikat panjang masuk ke kediaman bergaya klasik tersebut dengan tertatih-tatih. Menyalakan lampion merah yang menjadi penerang lorong panjang tersebut.

"Yao-_hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat gelap menghampirinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Yao tersenyum tipis dan melemparkan sorot pandangan hangat padanya, "Yong Soo? Kau belum tidur,_ aru_?"

"…Kau baik-baik saja,_ da ze_?" tanya Yong Soo mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya, pandangannya tertuju pada bahasa tubuh kakaknya yang berdiri tak tegap—seolah menahan sebuah rasa sakit, "Yao-_hyung_—terluka?"

Yao terkesiap mendengarnya, bagaimanapun juga ia hapal luar kepala tabiat adik-adiknya. Kalau sampai mereka tahu…, terutama Yong Soo dan Kiku…bisa-bisa…

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yong Soo—jangan khawatir. Cuma terjatuh, di luar jalanan cukup licin,_ aru_." Sahut Yao dengan nada tenang, menepuk kepala pemuda Korea itu, "Kau harus segera tidur,_ aru_. Ini sudah sub—"

_SREET_

"...A—?!"

…

"Yao-_hyung_…"

"—Apa yang kau lakukan,_ aru_?!" Bentak Yao dengan pandangan nyalang, menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir adiknya. Semburat merah tergaris jelas di pipinya, "Kau tahu ini tidak …"

"Bau _vodka_…"

"...?!"

"Yao-_hyung_…."

…

* * *

"Jadi begitu."

"Yaah, begitulah,_ da ze_!" Yong Soo berguman dan memandangi langit terbuka, "Kau pasti juga tahu kan?"

Natalya mengangguk dalam diam, menyerahkan selembar foto pergermulan mesra dua orang lelaki pada Yong Soo yang berebah di dekatnya. Ekspresi Yong Soo membeku dan terlihat datar sebelum akhirnya merobek kertas foto tersebut, membiarkannya diterbangkan angin yang berhembus lewat.

….

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan foto mengerikan seperti itu? Cuma bikin sakit hati,_ da ze._"

Natalya kembali tak menjawab dan membiarkan keheningan mengisi pertemuan mereka itu.

_Gyut_

Sepasang pupil violet gadis Belarus itu membeliak ketika menyadari tangannya di genggam oleh tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam Yong Soo. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang memburu.

"Apa kau membenci Yao_-hyung_, _da ze_?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Hahahaha, respon yang lucu, _da ze_!"Komentar pemuda Korea tersebut dengan tersenyum riang, "Kalau kupikir-pikir sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus membenci kakakmu atau tidak, _da ze_."

"Apa ini artinya kau menyerah untuk merebut kembali kakakmu?" Nada Natalya terdengar sakratis, jengkel dengan penurunan semangat pemuda di sampingnya tersebut, "Gelagatmu aneh."

* * *

...

Enam puluh empat hari sebelum Rencana 13. Sudah cukup lama kebersamaan mereka dalam kepentingan memisahkan pasangan erat yang merupakan kakak mereka sendiri. Matahari kelabu menyinari sebagian tubuh mereka yang tengah berada di puncak menara kastil.

"Hehe, aku nggak tahu pasti,_ da ze_." Perlahan Yong Soo bangkit dan melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Natalya, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah,_ da ze_. Tenang saja."

Natalnya tak merespon apapun, kepalanya mendongak kala pemuda itu bangkit berdiri.

"Yak, kurasa aku harus bicara dulu dengan kakakmu itu, Natalya…"

"Aku ikut kalau begitu."

"Nggak usah,_ da ze_! Aku kan tidak akan mencium kakakmu juga—oke, oke, ampun, kau ini tidak bisa melunak sedikit padaku,_ da ze_?" Yong Soo menyahut dengan senyum kecut, "Percayalah padaku. Kita ini teman, bukan?"

...

Cahaya kelabu sang mentari menyusup lewat deretan jendela _gothic_ yang artistik. Langkah terdengar menyeruak di sepanjang lorong. Suara tapakan alas sepatu di permukaan lantai granit makin lama terdengar semakin nyaring. Sepasang iris pemiliknya bertemu dengan iris cokelat Asia di salah satu titk. Langkahnya terhenti, hanya beberapa meter—

"Yong Soo, _da_?" Ivan mengawali percakapan dengan senyum lebar.

Cahaya matahari hanya menerpa sebagian jubah warna merahnya, pemuda yang di maksud balas tersenyum dengan mengangguk patuh seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yoo—_anyeong_ Ivan." Sahut pemuda Korea tersebut dengan riang, "Kau tidak berubah ya,_ da ze_."

"Ahahaha, begitukah,_ da_?"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan akrab, bercakap mengenai beberapa hal sebelum akhirnya Ivan berkata, "Nee nee, tidak biasanya kau datang kemari, _daa_. Kau perlu sesuatu?"

_CRANG_

Sepasang _grim reaper_ teracung pada pemuda Russia tersebut, menyudutkannya di dinding. Iris violet ini tetap tenang tak terpengaruh, Ivan masih menarik senyumannya. Kepulan asap merah berpendar redup dalam botol di lorong yang mulai gelap. Keduanya tak berbicara selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut platinum _blonde_ itu melanjutkan,

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya',_ daa_."

Yong Soo menyeringai lebar sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan sedikit _grim reaper_-nya, sedang Ivan tersenyum sembari mengambil _revolver_ di saku celana; menodongkannya di depan Yong Soo dengan kalem.

"Kau mencari seseorang, _daa_?"

"Yao-_hyung_."

…

Ivan menurunkan senjatanya dan tertawa riang, Yong Soo menghela nafas dan menurunkan senjatanya pula. Tampaknya ia tidak bisa benar-benar membunuh orang ini, mungkin di kemudian hari saja.

"Ahahahaha, sudah ku duga. Yao-yao ada di kamar, _daa_. Kurasa di lelah sekali…"

"Kau harusnya menghubungi kami,_ da ze_." Yong Soo berkata dengan enggan, "Tiga hari tidak pulang, _da ze_."

"Kalian pasti khawatir sekali,_ da_."

"...Dan Pyong Soo,_ da ze_?"

"Masih bertugas di zona 19 di sebelah utara Hetaloween,_ daa_." Jelas Ivan dengan tenang, "Dia tidak menelponmu sama sekali?"

"Kau pasti tahu tabiatnya sebaik aku,_ da ze_."

Ada kekesalan yang tak dapat di jelaskan saat ia berbicara dengan orang ini.

"Tidak seperti itu, _daa_. Kau tahu, sebenarnya dia sendiri cukup sering memantau keaadanmu, _daa_."

Ia sebal.

Yong Soo mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali _grim reaper_-nya, "Yaah, sayangnya aku belum percaya dengan kata-katamu, _da ze_." Ia menyeringai pada sosok besar Ivan Branginski, "Sayang sekali ya bukan timmu yang menang di pesta Halloween kemarin."

"Kol kol."

Yong Soo semakin menarik seringai lebarnya dan berbalik, seolah tak terpengaruh apa-apa dengan aura hitam mengerikan pemuda di belakangnya. Ia hanya sedikit bermaksud mengisengi pemuda tersebut, dan tampaknya cukup membuat orang itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Tapi,_ daa_—kau pasti tidak datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu kan?"

Yong Soo menghentikan langkah sejenak, pandangannya berkabut sebelum akhirnya membalikan wajah. Ekspresinya membeku, tak terlihat lagi sosoknya yang periang seperti biasa. Bahkan keriwilannya yang unik pun seakan kompak menunjukan ekspresi datar seperti Tuannya. Hati yang sedari kelabu dan berusaha di kuburnya kini kembali bangkit—perasaan yang mengglung dan mengganjal tak nyaman itu.

"Yaah~"

"…?"

* * *

****008**

_Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

Ahaha _bzztt _aku tahu mungkin kau masih marah padaku,_ da ze_. Kau boleh berpikir bahwa aku ini orang brengsek yang membocorkan semuanya _bzzzttt bzztt da ssttt ze…._

Tapi Natalya ak _bzzzttt bzttt _ak…

….

_DUAR_

...

Yaah _bzztt_ aku…_bzzt bzztt_…memang awalnya dari dimensi pertama _bzztt_—aku adalah salah satu dari bagian Kelompok Pemusnah _bzztt_…kau deng _bzztt_ ngar?

_Bzztt_…tapi…_bzztt_ siapa yang menduga bah _bzztt _ak_ bzztt_ aku akan _bzztttt_ memb _ztttt_ belot dari mereka_ bzzttt_

* * *

Cahaya putih itu berasal dari kelipan lampu bianglala Jack O'Latern terbesar. Kelelawar beterbangan di langit labu berselaput semburat awan keunguan. Angin berhembus kencang dengan aroma anyir samar yang menggairahkan kaum penghisap darah. Para penyihir mulai bergabung dengan gerombolan kelelawar di cakrawala, menciptakan pola rasi bintang memikat di angkasa dengan manik cokelat dan manisan. Sapu terbang mereka menghasilkan kelipan cantik bewarna hijau dan biru, mewarnai langit labu abadi Hetaloween.

"Hoi, sudah pukul 6, Yong Soo!" Natalya berseru dengan nada kesal. Rambut _platinum blonde_-nya yang di ikat ekor kuda itu melambai dalam hembusan angin. Jaket berbulu serigala yang melapisi pakaian Alice-nya itu tak mampu menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk. Gadis itu memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menepuk bahu si pemuda Korea, "Hoi, kakakmu itu sudah bergerak jauh tuh."

"Tapi _spot_-nya lagi bagus nih,_ da ze_."

Natalya menatap sebal pemuda itu; pemuda yang mendadak berubah sikap menjadi seorang pemalas.

Dengan menemplok dengan pagar besi di tepi jurang, Natalya bisa melihat kelap-kelip lampu taman di bawah sana. "Apanya yang bagus?" Natalya mengomentari dingin, "Aku bahkan muak melihat langit oranye yang tak pernah berganti."

Di luar dugaan sepasang iris Asia milik Yong Soo menatap Natalya dengan penuh arti, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas, "Yaaahh~" Yong Soo berkata sambil merenggangkan otot, "Aku ini kan mutasi dimensi, _da ze_."

"Kau pendatang?"

"Kau ingin tau lebih dalam mengenai diriku,_ da ze_?" Yong Soo merespon dengan penuh semangat. Tak biasanya gadis dingin dan berlidah tajam ini akan terlihat tertarik mengenai hidup seseorang. Natalya hanya diam tak bergeming meski Yong Soo sudah ada dalam jarak beberapa sentimeter dari mukanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Dinginnya,_ da ze_—"

Natalya memalingkan wajah, "Aku tidak tertarik, kecuali itu tentang kakaku."

"…."

"Apa? Nggak suka?"

"Yaah, tidak begitu,_ da ze_." Yong Soo berkata dengan senyum tipis, memanjat pagar hitam pembatas tersebut, "Sayang banget sih kau tidak mau mendengar kisah keren dariku ini,_ da ze_."

_GUITS_

Sepasang pupil beriris violet membelalak lebar ketika tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam menariknya yang tengah duduk dip agar pembatas. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menariknya jatuh bersamaan di udara bebas sore. Natalya nyaris tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk hal mendadak seperti ini. Cahaya matahari kelabu menimpa tubuh mereka, menembus di sela keduanya.

"Tapi langit labu sore ini _benar-benar_ indah bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan langit seperti ini di dimensi lain da ze!" Yong Soo meneriakan dengan keras di desingan angin kuat gravitasi

_BLETAK! _Satu jitakan panas ditujukan untuk Im Yong Soo. Natalia Arslovkaya tepat berada di atasnya yang kini sedang merentangkan tangan bebas. Semua orang yang berada di pagar pembatas mungkin bisa melihat daleman yang berkibar—ups, Natalya mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, menatap garang pemuda Asia yang secara seenaknya saja menariknya di langit terbuka seperti ini.

"MEMANGNYA INI SEPERTI TERJUN ROMANTIS DI SENJA HARI?! DASAR BUOOODDOOOHH!"

"EH? ROMANTIS ITU DARI KOREA, DA ZE!"

Bahkan para penyihir—beberapa orang yang menaiki sapu terbang dan tengah menabur manisan di langit labu tertawa mendengar teriakan dua orang yang terjun konyol di udara. Memandang geli dari kejauhan akan keributan tak jelas itu. Teriakan yang bahkan mampu mengusik gagak-gagak hitam.

Pisau lipat yang berkilat itu tak kunjung jua menusuk jenjang leher pria berlapis armor itu, entah apa yang menahan Natalya untuk membunuh orang idiot di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa,_ da ze_?"

Natalya batal menghunuskan pisau lipatnya. Yaah, tentu karena ia masih perlu Yong Soo, bukan? Kakaknya yang itu perlu dijauhkan sejauh mungkin dari kakak si Yong Soo.

Tinggal hitungan menit—atau detik, mereka akan jatuh menyentuh permukaan bumi dimensi….

"Ayo, _da ze_!" Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali yang terlihat di raut wajah Asia tersebut. "Kita bisa jatuh bersamaan, _da ze_—"

Natalya bergumam dongkol, "Memangnya kita harus pegangan gitu?"

"Apaaa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Eh, Nat—lihat deh!"

Jari telunjuk Yong Soo menunjukan bentangan langit. Lukisan abstrak langit di kanvas labu itu kini semakin diramaikan oleh guguran bintang warna perak yang mencolok; senja yang bermandikan harapan meteor jatuh. Untuk sesaat Natalya terpana akan coretan di langit oranye. Iris violetnya memantulkan sebuah cakrawala.

"Tuh, keren kan, _da ze_?"

Helaian rambut mereka berombak dalam pergerakan angin, surai _platinum blonde_ itu bergerak lembut. Tanpa sadar pita hitam yang sedari tadi terikat di rambut Natalya mulai lepas, kemudian terbang merdeka di langit terbuka. Natalya membeliakan mata terkejut dan bergerak, mencoba untuk menangkap...

_SRET_

"Dapat,_ da ze_!"

Dan kini tangan berlapis sarung tangan milik Yong Soo mendapatkannya, menampilkan seringai lebar meskipun hal tersebut kontradiktif dengan raut Natalya yang mendadak cemberut. Ia sedikit ngeri dengan adegan yang terlalu dramatis ini. Apa ia harus sekalian bersemburat merah dengan hal tersebut? Oh, tidak—ia tidak akan membagi cintanya untuk Kak Ivan!

Menyadari suatu hal, buru-buru ia mencari sesuatu di saku celemek. Kembali terkejut ketika sadar benda itu tidak ada.

"Apa'an,_ da ze_?"

Natalya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Sialan, cokelat payungnya tidak ada—kalau seperti ini mereka berdua bisa jatuh keras ke tanah—

"Air, _da ze_?"

Pandangan Yong Soo beralih ke bawah, permukaan air yang luas itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Natalya malah makin menatap garang si biang keladi hal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, _da ze_. Buat pengalaman!"

Apa—

_BYUUUURRR_

Pola riak air kasar terbentuk di permukaan air biru tersebut, dua tubuh berdebam jatuh—masuk ke dalam zona air beku yang tampaknya belum pernah tersentuh manusia. Buih-buih kecil terbentuk sebelum akhirnya dua tubuh kembali mengambang di permukaan air.

….

"Hahaha~, eh, Nat, besok kita stalker lagi nggak?" Yong Soo bertanya mendadak sementara tubuhnya basah kuyup, masih dengan ekspresi tak bersalah sama sekali. Natalya tak menjawab, hanya membelakangi tubuh pemuda berbaju armor tersebut—sibuk dengan sesuatu. Keheningan menyeruak di antara mereka sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Yong Soo tersadar akan sesuatu dan bergerak perlahan mendakati Natalya.

"…OH MY! Aku lupa! Kamu beneran tadi sudah cuci foto ya,_ da ze_?!"

Ada banyak lembaran foto luntur dengan menyedihkan. Satu yang terakhir di telan ikan sisik lompat yang mendadak muncul. Semacam lumut lada bergerak menjijikan dengan liur menetes-netes di kepala Natalya, sementara ia masih diam tak bergeming sekalipun liur lumut lada telah menetes sampai ke ujung rambut—

"Mukamu menjijikan." Itu komentar pertama yang dilontarkan Natalya dengan tajam. Diliriknya sosok Im Yong Soo, "Tentakel danau."

Oh, ya—memang ada makhluk hidup berbentuk tentakel yang menempel di muka Yong Soo. Tentakel ungu mengerikan, Yong Soo terlihat seperti berlubang dengannya.

Dan, mereka pun saling menertawakan kesialan masing-masing, ups, tentu saja Natalya tak lupa mengamuk lantaran kameranya rusak kemasukan air. Seluruh lembaran foto kakaknya yang baru dicuci juga luntur.

* * *

Cuaca terik dan kelopak matahari biru beterbangan di udara, keadaan damai dan ilalang bewarna pudar bergoyang damai dalam keheningan alam. Bangunan kastil berbatu itu berdiri teguh melawan sutra kelabu sang surya, sementara bendera merah berkibar di puncak menara. Tak ada yang aneh dari kediaman tersebut hingga seorang gadis bersurai _platinum blonde_ membalik terkejut akan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang saat ia tengah melangkah.

"Yong Soo?!"

Entah mengapa melihat sosok itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat—namun alis segera terangkat ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sosok tersebut.

...

Sorot matanya berbeda.

"Apaan sih nyebut-nyebut adikku?"

Di luar dugaan ia mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Natalya terhenyak sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa yang di hadapinya bukanlah Im Yong Soo. Kakak pria Korea tersebut akhirnya pulang setelah tugas dari Ivan di area selatan –002. Sudah lebih dari setahun orang itu tidak kemari.

Natalya tak mengatakan apa-apa dan pria tersebut bersamanya berjalan menyusuri koridor, menanyakan beberapa hal basi seperti kabar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal adikku yang mesum itu." Ia menghela nafas berat, "Kau harus berhati-hati."

Natalya tak merespon, hanya menanggapi dengan bahasa tubuh yang dingin. Keheningan mengisi waktu sesaat sebelum akhirnya sepasang iris violet memandang tubuh Asia tersebut.

"Kau masih hidup?"

"Eh?"

Natalya menatap pria Korea tersebut dengan intens. Yang di tatap jadi tak enak dan memegang tengkuknya, seakan ada hawa tak nyaman yang berhembus.

"Aku tanya, apa kau masih hidup?"

Di area selatan memang banyak serigala terong—makhluk beracun yang mengubah seseorang menjadi zombie.

"Kau khawatir?"Ia bisa membaca gelagat gadis itu.

Natalya enggan menjawab, hanya menatap tajam orang tersebut. Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah…

_BRUGH_

Dan pria tersebut ambruk hanya selang beberapa menit kemudian, perban-perbannya terbuka—menunjukan berbagai lebam dan gigitan mengerikan. Darah bewarna hitam menetes…

* * *

Petir menyambar-nyambar dan partikel hijau menetes ke bumi. Hawa anyir datang dengan sensasi dingin menusuk. Api putih berkobar di nyala obor ruang bawah tanah. Organ tulang-belulang bewarna merah kehitaman membentuk nada menyedihkan untuk penghuni ruangan.

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang panjang membacakan sebuah kitab—kata-kata asing terluncur dari mulutnya yang lihai merapal mantra. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan keseriusan dan kekhusyukan dalam ritualnya.

Partikel warna biru muda mulai mengelilingi. Sulur-sulur dedaunan merah membelit sebuah tubuh mati telanjang di udara. Tanaman tersebut mengeluarkan bau harum yang menenangkan. Prosesi pemakaman itu berjalan khidmat, perlahan sulur itu menggerakan tubuh tersebut dalam posisi bayi, bunyi gemeretak tulang terdengar. Tak ada yang menanggapinya jijik atau ngeri, seakan suara itu adalah suara terindah yang hanya berlangsung sesaat. Sulur itu membentuk bola menutupi seluruh tubuh jenazah, semakin mengecil—dan kecil, menghancurkan tulang belulang sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata sang pemimpin prosesi pemakaman terbuka, iris biru itu menatap bola sulur merah dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang.

"Kembalilah kau pada-Nya. Melebur dalam api jiwa…."

_BWOSSSHHH!_

Api biru safir cantik mendadak muncul, membakar sulur tersebut. Pembakaran tersebut hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melenyap, meninggalkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang warna hitam. Benda pipih dengan hiasan berwarna merah marun. Semua orang menghela nafas lega—setidaknya Api Jiwa mau menerimanya.

Sepasang mata cokelat gelap memandangi prosesi dengan datar. Hilang sudah senyum seorang Im Yong Soo. Tak ada satupun orang yang berbicara padanya—hanya sekedar berbasa-basi mengucapkan turut berduka cita. Semua keluarganya tenggelam dalam suasana duka.

Hetaloween—dimensi nomor tiga. Dimana semua orang, termasuk keluarga yang di kenalnya dengan baik terletak di sini. Penantiannya, pengorbanannya untuk mencapai dimensi ini. Semua yang telah di lakukannya hangus tak berbekas, orang yang bahkan belum pernah di temuinya setelah sekian lama. Orang yang ingin ia ganggu, ia ajak mengobrol…ia hanya…hanya ingin…untuk kakaknya…

Sebagai saudara kembar…

Ketika semua orang sudah bubar dari prosesi makam tersebut. Sang pemimpin ritual memberikan benda pipih tersebut pada Im Yong Soo, "Simpanlah benda milik kakakmu ini, hanya ini serpihan jiwa yang tersisa untuk dunia…"

"Yong Soo,_ da_?"

Di sela pembicaraan tersebut, Ivan datang dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Pendeta tadi menatap takjub dan akhirnya bergerak mundur sebagai tanda hormat. Membiarkan dua orang tersebut berbicara, bagaimanapun Ivan memiliki peranan penting di dimensi tersebut.

Orang yang menugasi kakaknya untuk pergi ke daerah berbahaya seperti daerah selatan—dalang dari luka mengerikan yang harus di tanggung kakaknya. Brengsek—

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan,_ daa_…" Ivan menarik senyum lebar, dan keduanya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu dengan lorong khusus.

"Ini berkenaan dengan kakakmu,_ daa._"

Yong Soo terdiam sejenak. Matanya bertemu dengan iris violet itu di satu titik.

Misi perluasan wilayah—melawan penguasa setempat yang tersohor akan ilmu hitamnya. Yah..., ia sudah menduga. Yong Soo menghela nafas lesu, barangkali si hidung besar ini akan membicarakan mengenai barang-barang kakaknya, pesan, atau semacam harta warisan…, mungkin?

"Kau tidak perlu berbelit-belit,_ da ze_."

Pria tersebut tetap menarik senyum lebarnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun di dunia ini. Seolah tak ada kematian yang terjadi—tidak kakaknya, bukan juga dia, bukan juga orang lain.

Sial.

* * *

Langit membentuk pola riak air—dan serbuk praktis membentuk rangkaian sketsa indah di langit. Karena ini sedang berperang, dimensi tiga di keroyok dua dimensi sekaligus dan dimensi keempat seolah tak mau tahu dengan mengambil posisi netral. Tak ada penyihir yang melukis langit seperti biasa.

Sepasang iris cokelat tua memandang langit oranye dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Hawa dingin mengusik malam dengan bebauan anyir akan darah. Sementara daun kering pohon hitam bergerak leluasa di cakrawala. Api putih berkobar, menari dengan malam yang semakin larut sebelum akhirnya api putih tersebut meredup dengan warna kelabu dan akhirnya melenyap bak hologram elektris.

Im Yong Soo menghela nafas dan memperhatikan tenda sekelilingnya, tak ada yang begitu menarik. Uap tipis tercipta, nafasnya mengkukus. Ia hanya terduduk sendiri di luar tenda untuk berjaga, memastikan bahwa perisai tamengnya masih bekerja.

Apa ia harus tidur sekarang? Ia menggeleng, berusaha menyegarkan diri sendiri. Ia masih harus tetap bangun dulu, ia baru akan tidur jika proses penguncian tamengnya selesai. Saat ini masih menunjukan angka 50 persen—ia lirik tangan kanannya yang terikat dengan sebuah kayu kecil yang menancap ke tanah. Ia bisa merasakan energinya yang mengalir ke tanah, membentuk semacam perisai untuk areal perkemahan. Begitu penguncian selesai, secara otomatis energinya juga habis dan segera tertidur. Kedengarannya…rumit?

Ia tak menghiraukan hal tersebut, pikirannya sedari tadi melayang kemana-mana. Sudah sejak lama ia meninggalkan dunia penuh kedamaian. Tak ada yang manis dari peperangan ini—dan lama-kelamaan pasukan dimensi ini semakin terdesak. Im Yong Soo mendesah kecewa.

Pandangannya terarah keberbagai sudut, memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun. Penguncian masih dalam proses lama dan ia merasa bosan. Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya—membuatnya lebih segar. Segera ia cari benda tersebut dalam tasnya, kotak elektris murahannya ada di sana dalam keadaan kosong. Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengorek kembali benda dalam tasnya.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia menemukan benda tipis bernama _chips_. Benda bewarna kekuningan itu ia masukan kedalam kotak pemutar, mengatur _setting_ sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

Berbicara sendiri di tengah malam—menuangkan segalanya—rasanya menyenangkan bisa membaginya dengan orang lain.

…

Walau ia tahu mungkin orang itu akan membuangnya….

…

Im Yong Soo tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana iris violet itu menatapnya dengan penuh angkara murka, bagaimana atmosfir dingin seakan menusuknya dengan kuat. Menerkamnya yang hampir seperti kehilangan kekuatan.

….

Ia tidak bisa lupa.

* * *

**To be continue.**

* * *

+ Reich Akira's Private Corner +

play; Lily - Face

.

Yosh, minna... kembali dengan , moga kalian nggak bosen liat saya mejeng di sini..., memang muka saya awesome #dilempar -bercanda, fict ini didedikasikan untuk challenge mama Ryuna.

Saya sempet ragu berhasil publish apa nggak... hambatan banyak (makasih sebelumnya buat onee-chan yang bersedia publishin+editin kilat) bagaimana menurut minna tentang fict ini? Iya saya tahu ini agak terburu-buru. Ngebut saya ngetiknya QAQ

Silakan komentar, kritik, saran kalian~~ #dogeza  
btw, mari kita budidayakan KorBel! MUAHAHAHA, demen saya ama dua stalker ini #shoot

Selamat bertemu di chapter depan!

Reich.


	2. Chapter 2 : From the Blue Sky

Pria tersebut tetap menarik senyum lebarnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun di dunia ini. Seolah tak ada kematian yang terjadi—tidak kakaknya, bukan juga dia, bukan juga orang lain.

Sial.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan besar dengan jendela tinggi, cahaya masuk menerpa mereka. Menciptakan dimensi bayangan yang nyata akan eksistensi benda di dalamnya, Yong Soo menghela nafas berat. Kenapa orang ini seperti berbelit-belit? Apa memang sulit sekali mengatakan sesuatu?

"Sebelumnya kuharap kau tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai misi yang kuberikan pada kakakmu, _daa_."Ungkap pemuda berpostur besar tersebut dengan nada riang, duduk di salah satu bangku bergaya klasik—Yong Soo menyusul kemudian dengan pandangan ragu, apa orang ini membaca pikirannya?

Keduanya tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit, seorang pemuda belia tampak takut-takut membawakan cemilan kecil. Cairan berwarna merah pekat tertampung dalam dua buah cangkir putih, selama beberapa saat Yong Soo terpikir akan minuman itu. Apa ini Sirup Vampire murahan yang biasa di jual di toko kelontong?

"Tapi aku masih tetap tidak bisa percaya padamu, _da ze_"

Harus di akui cukup berani dirinya itu, sang King of Heart yang berkuasa hanya tersenyum meladeni sindiran tersebut. Tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, lagian ia tidak ingin Yao marah kalau ia sampai menjebloskan orang ini ke kurungan Hades akibat kelancangan tersebut.

Walau sejujurnya Ivan juga harus berhati-hati berhadapan dengan Yong Soo—ia tidak bisa meremehkan bagaimana overprotektifnya adik-adik Yao pada kakak besarnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan lain jika anak-anak Asia tersebut bertemu dengannya, seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat entah mengapa.

"Minumlah, _daa_."Ivan menegur Yong Soo yang bengong ketika di hadapkan pada secangkir sajian hangat tersebut, "Aku tidak memberimu racun kok _daa_."

Arbei berkabut, Yong Soo merasakan cita rasa minuman tersebut dengan agak terkejut, rasa curiganya perlahan menipis ketika ia tahu minuman macam apa yang ia teguk, Memang gaya keluarga Branginski, batinnya—agak malu mengakui bahwa ia suka dengan pilihan orang ini. Sial.

"Aku memang dulu punya beberapa _urusan_ dengannya _daa_."Jelas pemuda itu lagi, "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menjerumuskannya ke daerah berbahaya seperti itu, _daa_. Aku sendiri terkejut bahwa ia tewas—"

Yong Soo mengangguk malas, sepertinya ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

"Jadi, apakah Kakakku itu meninggalkan sesuatu untukku _da ze_? Atau pesan _da ze_?"Tebaknya dengan menghela nafas berat, "Kau ingin aku mengambil perbotannya di tempatnya bertugas _da ze_?"

"Tidak, _daa_."

Lalu apa yang membuatmu memanggilku? Yong Soo membatin jengkel, yaah, tapi ia sudah tahu tabiat Kakaknya itu—rasanya tidak mungkin Pyong Soo akan meninggalkan warisan benda-benda padanya, apalagi uang. Tapi kalau sisa barang produk Korea sih boleh saja.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak perlu memanggilmu _daa_."Ivan melanjutkan keterangannya, "Itu bisa di urus oleh Toris dan Eduard, _daa_."

"….."

"Tapi sayangnya Kakakmu itu terikat kontrak, _daa_."

Kakaknya memang merepotkan.

"Jadi Kakak-ku itu terlibat semacam hutang _da ze_? Atau kontrak dengan penyihir _da ze_?" Yong Soo berkata dengan jengkel, terdiam berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Jika dia mati, kau yang akan menggantikannya _daa_."

Sudah di duga.

"Kurasa aku bisa mencari uang sendiri _da ze_."

"Untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik _daa_—itu kata Kakakmu—"

_Kehidupan yang lebih baik apanya? Memangnya ini seperti iklan lampu?_

"Apa aku **harus** _da ze_?"Yong Soo bertanya dengan nada sakratis, "Seperti aku tak ada kerjaan saja _da ze_."

"Tapi ini mendesak, _daa_."

Yong Soo terdiam.

Satu hal yang perlu kujelaskan dulu, _daa_—kakakmu kutugaskan untuk menangani daerah selatan; tempat di mana banyak pembajak langit yang mengganggu para pelukis langit malam, pusat dari segala jenis ilmu sihir tingkat hitam—di mana pemimpinnya adalah ahli sihir terkemuka di seluruh penjuru dimensi. Daerah itu adalah daerah yang idependen dari kekuasaan pusat. Namun belakangan ini terjadi kekacauan di mana warga daerahnya mulai membuat kerusuhan mengganggu daerah sekitar. Percecokan sempat terjadi dan kita hampir sepakat untuk mengeluarkannya dari dimensi tiga sebelum akhirnya di putuskan untuk bekerja sama membantai habis para pengacau ini. Sebagai King of Heart tentu saja tak tinggal diam, karena itulah Pyong Soo di kirim untuk membantu pemusnahan kelompok ini.

Ia terlibat kontrak padaku bahwa akan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Yong Soo kalau ia gagal. Dan di sinilah masalahnya, Pyong Soo akan menikah politik dengan seorang gadis di daerah lain untuk menggalang kekuatan besar sekaligus mempererat Kingdom of Heart dengan daerah tersebut, jika seandainya kekuatan pengacau tak bisa di bendung setidaknya daerah tersebut bisa menjadi tameng untuk melindungi daerah lain, termasuk kekuasaan Kingdom of Heart. Seharusnya kemarin itu adalah hari di mana Pyong Soo akan menyerahkan cindramata dari daerah calon istrinya—daerah dongeng. Dan akhir pekan ini adalah hari pernikahannya—

Ivan menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Yong Soo, tentu tak ketinggalan trademarknya yang khas—itu tak perlu di jelaskan banyak. Yong Soo bisa menangkap maksudnya, jadi dia harus mempersunting permaisuri?

"Kurasa sia-sia saja _da ze_."Yong Soo akhirnya berkata lagi dengan nada meremehkan, menunjuk _ahoge_-nya "Aku dan dia berbeda _da ze_."

"Itu bisa di atur, _daa_."Ivan mersepon kalem, "Toh, wajah kalian sangat mirip, _daa_."

"Tapi—"

"Pyong Soo mengenakan baju zirah tertutup, _daa_."Ivan memotong dengan hawa-hawa tak nyaman, "Jadi keluarga mempelai tak pernah melihat wajah aslinya _da_. Karena mereka belum resmi menikah, _daa._"

Yong Soo merasa kalah.

"Kau sepakat kan, _daa_?"

Pemuda Korea tersebut terdiam, menatap selembar kontrak tersebut dengan pandangan berkedut. Pikirannya kalut dan lidahnya kelu—tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pandangannya tertuju pada kertas itu dalam jeda diskusi ini.

Sebuah pulpen tergeletak di dekatnya.

* * *

Gadis dengan kostum hitamnya hanya menggerutu kesal melihat kehadiran pemuda tersebut, semua orang bergabung saat makan malam dan cukup menciptakan suasana hangat untuk si pendatang baru kastil ini.

Ia tidak merasa nyaman entah mengapa dengan kehadiran rekan stalkernya di samping, denting peralatan makan membahana dan semuanya hanya diam saja—tak banyak percakapan berarti. Ia memang sudah di beritahu bahwa Yong Soo akan bergabung di bawah bendera kekuasaan Kakaknya—untuk sementara. Tapi rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu dan sekarang sudah…

"Natalya? Ada apa?" Kakaknya, Katyusha menanyainya dengan mulut yang rada belepotan, "Kau demam? Wajahmu tampak merah—"

…_.Semakin menempel…._

"Eh?! Masa' _da ze_?"Dengan sekejab saja pemuda dengan kostum anehnya itu menatapnya dengan intens dalam jarak yang dekat, Natalya sedikit tersentak akan gerak cepat orang tersebut. Menatap garang Yong Soo yang mendekat padanya dengan wajah tak bersalah tersebut, "Menjauh dariku. _Sekarang_."

"Tapi kau harus minum obat, _da ze_. Mau gingseng Korea _da ze_? Aku punya sisa—"

"Aku nggak sakit!"

Dan perkelahian konyol tak dapat terelakan, penghuni meja makan yang lain hanya memberi respon seperti tersenyum kecut atau terkikik geli melihat aksi dua orang ini. Suasana tak kondusif barusan terpatahkan.

"Tapi syukurlah Yong Soo ada di sini."Katyusha berkata dengan senyum lebar, menghentikan perkelahian yang berlangsung tersebut, "Kalian bisa main di sini—tidak perlu jalan keluar, kan?"

"Eh?"

Semua orang terbengong melihat perkataan wanita tersebut, yang di tatap jadi bingung sendiri salah tingkah, "Eee… yang salah…?"

Sementara itu, Ivan berbalik menatap Yong Soo dengan penuh selidik.

Natalya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghujamkan belatinya, kembali duduk dengan tenang bersama Yong Soo. Sebelum akhirnya beradu tatap dengan Kakak perempuannya, "Kakak…"

" melihat kalian bersama-sama—cukup akrab—jadi—"

"…"

"…. salah….?"

Natalya tak menjawab dan menundukan pandangan, apa yang akan di katakan Kak Ivan jika tahu bahwa ia sering bermain-main dengan Yong Soo? Membuntutinya? Termasuk berusaha menggagalkan kencan mereka?

Dan bisa-bisa Kakak tersayangnya akan salah paham—TIDAK! Ia tidak ada apa-apa dengan—

…..

"Ini sudah terlalu larut—"Pria Russia itu bangkit, diikuti beberapa orang lainnya seperti Raivis atau pemuda Cuba berambut gimbal. Cukup mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kurasa kita bisa membicarakannya nanti, _daa_."

Suara kursi berderit mengisi keheningan kembali, semua orang benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Raut wajah Natalya terlihat panik dan segera mengejar kakaknya, rok hitam itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan angin.

"Eh—tunggu-tunggu _da ze_!"

Di luar dugaan kali ini Yong Soo ikutan—ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Natalya dengan erat seolah tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Yang di cengkram membalikan badan dan menatap berang, "Apa'an sih?!"

Yong Soo cukup terpengarah ketika mendapat respon yang kasar tersebut, "Maaf-maaf~~"katanya dengan nada melas, "Tapi toiletnya di sebelah mana _da ze_?"

_Ya Ampun…_

"Tanya sama yang lain sana!"Natalya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda tersebut, "Aku harus nyusul Kakak!"

"Tapi aku kan nggak akrab sama mereka _da ze_. Eh, lagian Kakakmu pasti mau istirahat—"

"Memang."Natalya membalas dingin, mengeluarkan kameranya—mengatur beberapa settingan di sana.

"Jangan-jangan kau sampai—"

"Ya."Iris violet menatap beku sebongkah cokelat gelap asia milik Yong Soo, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"….Ternyata kau lebih banget ya _da ze_."Yong Soo berguman dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, "Eh, dari pada itu, anterin aku ke toilet yuk _da ze_!"

"Toiletnya tinggal belok kiri sana."

"Sekalian naik ke menara _da ze_~~"

"Kau hanya akan masuk angin keluar malam seperti ini."

"Tapi katanya malam ini ada pertunjukan langit _da ze_!"Yong Soo menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Kau suka langitnya kan _da ze_?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang."

"Tapi kau terpesona kan waktu itu _da ze_?"Yong Soo berkata riang, menarik Natalya untuk mengikutinya, "Katanya Feli udah sembuh lho _da ze_!"

"Siapa?"

"Pelukis langit terkenal _da ze_! Katanya bakal _collab_ sama si Hong!"

…

Natalya tak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu saja di luar pintu toilet, bersandar pada dinding batu. Pada akhirnya ia malah tidak menstalker Kakaknya malam ini. Tapi kenapa juga ya ia mau saja di ajak orang itu?

"Ayolaah~~jangan merajuk gitu deh _da ze_. Aku kan pendatang baru di sini, jangan tampilin muka masem gitu _da ze_."Yong Soo menenangkan ketika mereka kembali berjalan menuju menara, "Lagian kalau mau stalking—besok aja dengan aku dan kamera Koreaku yang luar biasa ini _da ze_!"

Natalya memutar bola matanya malas, "Bisakah kau hentikan kata menjijikan itu? Kau membuatku mual."

"Hahahaha, lelucon yang bagus _da ze_!"Yong Soo berbalik dan memberinya tanda _thumbs up._ "Lagiankan kalau malam hasilnya burem _da ze_!"

"Aku tidak meminta komentar."Natalya berkata ketus, melewati Yong Soo dan melangkah dengan kesal, "Dan berhentilah menggangguiku."

"Eh, apa _da ze_?"Yong Soo tampak baru sadar kalau Natalya mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara cukup pelan, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu _da ze_?"

Natalya malas mengulang.

Ketika mereka menginjakan kaki di puncak menara, keduanya bisa melihat bahwa langit memang telah di lukiskan dengan anggun. Ledakan kembang api memeriahkan pola manis dalam garis bintang, semua orang mungkin tengah menonton pertunjukan ini.

"Hong itu perakit mercon _da ze_!"Yong Soo menjelaskan, duduk di atas permukaan lantai batu dengan senyum bangga, "Bagus kan _da ze_?!"

Natalya tak menjawab dan hanya ikut duduk dalam jarak yang agak renggang dengan Yong Soo. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang melihatnya bersama—dan berpersepsi aneh-aneh _lagi_; bahwa ia ada sesuatu yang spesial dengan orang ini. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu tampak mengguman sendiri dan terpukau, berceloteh macam-macam. Ia menanggapinya dingin. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat…_lagi_.

Karena ia mencintai Kak Ivan—lebih dalam dari siapapun…

….

"Membosankan."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan langit ini sih?"Natalya bertanya ketus, bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu. "Aku sudah bosan—hanya membuang waktu saja."

Yong Soo perlahan turut bangkit dan menatap gadis bersurai platinum blonde tersebut, mengambil nafas berat dan mengikuti Natalya yang berbalik menuju pintu kayu tua tersebut. Ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"…Karena aku…."

Natalya menoleh, menatap pemuda asia tersebut dengan datar sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Di lepaskannya pula tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup kuat. "Selamat malam."

Yong Soo membatu mendengar penuturan dingin tersebut, Ya Tuhan—kenapa gadis itu begitu dingin pada semua orang? Terutama dirinya? Tidak bisakah ia melunak sedikit saja untuknya?

Sepasang iris cokelat gelap menatap goresan di langit oranye gelap tersebut, tersenyum tipis menyapa dunia. Yaah, tidak masalah sih kalau soal Natalya, toh, tampaknya sifat gadis itu memang demikian. Yong Soo memandang cukup lama pada cakrawala malam sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

_Tapi kenapa…_

* * *

Under the Pumpkin Sky

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Under the Pumpkin Sky © Me

.

For 13 Days Halloween

Warning : crackpair, AU, fantasy, mungkin OOC, mungkin typo dll

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

"Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik, _aru_."

Yao berkata dengan nada khawatir, itu terlihat jelas dari pandanganya. Tangannya mengelus helai rambut cokelat gelap Yong Soo. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan nasib adiknya ini—ia masih terlalu belia untuk menghadapi krisis dimensi dan semoga saja Yong Soo tak akan berakhir seperti Pyong Soo.

Yong Soo tersenyum riang saja dan mencoba meyakinkan Kakaknya itu bahwa ia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini, kan dia punya sisa puing perabotan dari Korea yang luar biasa dan pasti akan berguna sekali; _baginya_.

Hari ini pun ia melihat wajah Kakaknya tampak lelah dan sakit, ia harap si hidung besar alias bosnya memperlakukan Kakaknya ini dengan baik. Jika ia melihat yang lebih parah dari ini ia tak akan segan menggetok King of Heart tersebut; ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi antara Kakaknya dengan Ivan.

Yao mengangguk dan akhirnya berbalik pergi, menaiki undakan tangga di lorong-lorong. Yong Soo menghembuskan nafas lega dan melirik satu sisi dinding di mana terdapat kamera tersembunyi. Menarik seringai kepuasan akan menit-menit yang telah berlalu sebelumnya, sosok gadis lain yang familiar muncul di dekatnya; masih dengan wajah dingin dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Yeeei~~"

Natalya tak menanggapinya.

"Fuuh~~nyaris aja _da ze_!"Yong Soo bertutur dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, "Kau baik-baik saja _da ze_?"

Sepercik cairan ungu jatuh dari ujung rambut platinum bonde Natalya. Yong Soo jadi kalap sendiri, segera ia keluarkan sapu tangan putihnya. Membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajah gadis itu dengan sesal; bisa-bisa gadis itu akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup kalau seperti ini. Hawa-hawa mengerikan itu sudah menjalar dari tubuh berkostum hitam tersebut, mencekat sang tokoh utama kita.

"Bisa-bisanya kau seenaknya mendorongku masuk ke celah menjijikan itu."

"Eeer…"

"Kau sengaja, ya?"

Ini sudah dua hari mereka menjalani hidup satu tempat tinggal, Yong Soo hanya nyengir nista meminta perdamaian, "Ampun, ampun Naat~~serius deh, itu gerak reflek tadi _da ze_. Aku nggak nyangka kalau Yao-hyung datang sebelum kita selesai betul pasang kamera _da ze_."

"….."

"Nat, damai ya, damai~~eh, kameranya bener udah ke pasang kan _da ze_?"

Natalya memandang sejenak wajah memelas pemuda Korea tersebut sebelum akhirnya meraih kamera tersebut dan menyerahkannya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat merengut, "Iih…jelek banget wajahmu kalau merengut kaya' gitu _da ze_!"

_**Orang ini ngajak ribut ya?**_

"Fuuh, tapi kalau sampai Yao-hyung juga liat kita berduaan bisa-bisa kan dia makin berpersepsi aneh, _da ze._"Yong Soo menjelaskan dengan ekspresi kecut, "Jangan-jangan nanti Ivan sama Yao-hyung bakal berpikir kalau kita memang ada hubungan spesial _da ze_."

Natalya paham akan hal tersebut.

Keduanya melangkah bersama keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tersebut, di selingi oleh obrolan yang _ngalor-kidul _nggak karuan. Tak ada yang aneh—hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa, awan bergelut dengan warna gelapnya. Sementara halilintar mulai berkecamuk membelah kegelapan, angin bertiup kencang, berdansa dengan dedaunan kering yang mengetuk jendela bening. Hawa dingin menyusup melalui celah di dalam kesuraman kastil. Lampu obor mulai menyala secara otomatis menciptakan penerangan di lorong-lorong rumit yang gelap.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

Yong Soo menatap Natalya dengan pandangan bingung, tidak biasa orang ini akan memulai berbicara padanya, "Ya, _da ze_?"'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?"

"….Kau seharusnya punya suatu tugas dari Kakak…tapi sejak kau tinggal di sini…"

"a….."

"…"

"…"

" tidak seperti aku mengkhawatirkanmu atau apa!"Natalya meralat dengan cepat serta bernada ketus, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

..

Yong Soo memandang Natalya agak lama, ia bisa melihat pantulannya sendiri di iris violet itu. Pantulannya yang berwujud mengerikan, buru-buru ia menggosok matanya—tampaknya ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Natalya menatap aneh rekannya yang mendadak bertingkah aneh tersebut, menatapnya dengan sorot tajam dan dingin seperti biasa. Menanti pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sehelai kata.

…

Yong Soo jadi ragu apakah ia harus memberitahukannya atau tidak, rasanya bingung di hadapkan pada pertanyaan ini. Ada rasa takut jika ia mengatakannya—perasaan yang aneh dan tidak nyaman…tapi…_kenapa?_

Oh, ya…mungkin ia sedang mengkhayalkan bahwa Natalya akan mengamuk kalau ia bilang begitu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja karena ia belum menyelesaikan masalah kolam waktu itu—barangnya masih di tangan pihak reparasi. Bisa-bisa belati menancap kepalanya dengan buas, hiii—seram banget kan?

Memang tampaknya banyak masalah ya di sekitarnya ini? Ckckckck…lagian kenapa juga Natalya waktu itu bawa kamera produk luar? Maksudnya…bukan produk Korea yang luar biasa? Aduuuhh…

Selama beberapa menit ia berpikir, menimbang di antara dua pilihan. Yaah, tapi kenapa ia harus takut?

"A…."

_**Ping-ping-ping**_

Sebuah pesan yang berdering di choker warna hitam Yong Soo merusak suasana yang telah di bangun, Natalya hanya menghela nafas singkat. Buru-buru sang pemilik choker, menyalakan tombol penjawab, dan kelopak mata itu menutup rapat—menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan—hasil teknologi canggih saat ini di mana alat komunikasinya menggunakan kata-kata hati dan pikiran. Yong Soo adalah orang pertama yang memakainya selama dalam kekuasaan King of Heart.

…_Panggilan dari Kakak, eh?_

…_.._

_.._

_**['Ada apa ze?']**_

_**[Apa yang kau lakukan, daa?]**_

_**[Apa itu penting sekali da ze?]**_

_**[…..]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[Kau harus cepat kemari daa]**_

_**[Eh?]**_

_**[Ini penting, semua orang sudah—]**_

Kata-kata itu muncul, menyesak hatinya. Pikirannya serasa di hantam sesuatu yang dingin ketika orang itu mengatakannya. Peluh menetes di pelipisnya, pijakannya terasa kosong dan segalanya terasa berbeda. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang itu akan mengatakannya…

_**[Kau mengerti, daa?]**_

…

"Yong?"Natalya menatap dengan ragu, ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan senyum riangnya pun segera hilang ketika mendapat panggilan tersebut. Apa Kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan?

"….."

Ini bukan berarti ia mendadak perhatian dan ikut campur urusan orang. Masalahnya….

"Natalya?"

"?"

"Yao-hyung dan Ivan pergi ke taman, _da ze_."

"…"

"Kau masih simpan kameranya _da ze_?"Yong Soo tersenyum riang dan menarik tangannya seperti biasa, "Kau tahu _da ze_? Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus di sampaikan _da ze_~~semuanya sudah ke sana katanya _da ze_."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu _da ze_! Kaya'nya ada acara spesial gitu, _da ze_."Yong Soo meyakinkan dan keduanya akhirnya tiba di atap menara. Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik baju besinya dan melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Natalya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menangkapnya—ia tahu apa maksudnya ini, dengan cepat ia sentuh sebuah tombol di sana. Benda ini pernah di tunjukan oleh Yong Soo sebelumnya, sebuah layar otomatis muncul—dengan sederet angka numerik, jarinya bergerak lincah memberikan perintah. Ketika ia selesai mensetting, gulungan tersebut menghilang dengan cepat bagaikan angin—dan sebuah lintasan elektris berwarna biru muda membentang di angkasa. Natalya memandangi sepatunya di mana perlahan muncul garis biru tipis. Garis lintasan lain berwarna hijau juga muncul beberapa detik kemudian setelah Yong Soo selesai menyetting gulungan elektrisnya sendiri. Keduanya meluncur di lintasan masing-masing yang berdekatan—seperti bermain sepatu roda di angkasa! Angkasa yang kini menggelap pertanda kan turun hujan.

"Kau lambat."

"Aku benci menyettingnya dengan perintah angka numerik _da ze_."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengubahnya nanti."Natalya berseru di tengah deru angin kecepatan, "Kau kan yang membuatnya!"

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu tampak tak mendengar benar apa yang di katakan Natalya, "Apa….?"

Natalya mengurungkan niatnya—ia tidak ingin terlihat tahu—maksudnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tahu banyak hal soal pemuda itu di hadapannya. Bahwa ia browsing di jaringan Hetaloween mengenai Yong Soo—si manusia hiperaktif mutasi dimensi; bahwa orang itu sebenarnya adalah seorang ilmuwan di bidang teknologi di dimensi sebelumnya; se-profesi dengan Kiku Honda. Ia juga mendengarnya dari Kiku bahwa saudaranya adalah seorang ahli teknologi di dimensi lain—dimensi futuristik yang identik dengan angka.

Tapi itu dulu—dulu sekali. Itu tak perlu di bahas lebih jauh. Ia juga tak mau membahas bahwa pemuda itu berbohong—berpura-pura seolah bukan dia yang membuat gadget-gadget ini. Sosoknya itu masih tanda tanya besar dalam diri Natalya—ada banyak tanda tanya mengenainya.

Bahwa dia pindah dimensi—alasan kenapa ia menutup-nutupi identitasnya, penemuannya—dan kenapa ia begitu terobsesi pada Yao—seperti dirinya pada Ivan Branginski….Banyak yang belum ia mengeti soal orang ini…

Natalya memandang ke belakangnya, lintasan yang sudah ia lalui perlahan menghilang bagaikan debu. Seolah perjalanan ini tak ingin menyisakan jejak.

"Nat…"

Suara Yong Soo hanya bagaikan suara kecil yang gamblang; tak jelas di angkasa luas ini. Pandangan Natalya menerawang jauh ke belakang.

_**DRAK**_

_**DRAK**_

Sontak bunyi-bunyian itu membuat Natalya tersentak, ia terperanjat ketika keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Percik-percik listrik mulai terlihat di lintasannya dan sederet angka numerik yang tak di mengertinya membentuk layar hologram elektris berwarna merah—Yong Soo tak pernah menjelaskan ini padanya…

"NATALYA!"

Suara Yong Soo terdengar begitu jelas dan ketika ia menoleh, salah satu kakinya sudah terperosok di tengah jalur lintasan. Menciptakan goresan tajam dan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik, pupilnya mengecil sementara tubuhnya masih mengikuti jalannya lintasan; ia terseret—

Lintasan tipis itu perlahan mulai mengoyak dagingnya, rasa sakit mulai merasuki dirinya—jika ini di biarkan—

_**Pling-pling-pling-pling**_

Sepasang iris violet itu bisa melihat dengan samar pemuda berahoge mencolok itu memegang salah satu tangannya dengan tangan kiri. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk dengan deretan layar angka numerik, jari kanannya bergerak bagaikan kesetanan. Darah menetes keluar dengan deras, terjun di permukaan cakrawala.

"SIAAALL!"

Yong Soo meninju panel-panel itu dengan amarah—menciptakan keretakan di sana. Jari-jemarinya meneteskan darah. Natalya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa….

"Tahan sedikit,_da ze_!"

Gadis itu memandang bingung pemuda di dekatnya tersebut, dalam situasi panik seperti ini—iris cokelat itu tak terbaca. Ketika sepasang tangan Yong Soo bergerak mencoba menghancurkan garis lintasan Natalya, ia terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Darah semakin menetes keluar dan Natalya bisa melihat bahwa orang itu menahan sengatan listrik dengan ngotot, perlahan garis itu mulai bengkok—kakinya bebas.

Garis lintasan itu panas—berbau darah dan menciptakan percikan listrik yang membahayakan…

_**ZRAAAKK!**_

Natalya jatuh. Dalam keterkejutan itu, yang ia lihat adalah senyum pahit Yong Soo. Wajah penuh penyesalan tanpa setitik kebohongan.

"Maaf…"

…

_**DUAAARRRR!**_

..

Garis lintasannya—garis lintasan Yong Soo meledak seketika.

"Yong…."

Percikan-percikan elektris benda itu perlahan hangus, tubuh Natalya terasa kosong di tarik oleh gravitasi. Ledakan itu tepat terjadi di hadapannya…

"YONG SOOOO!"

….

..

_Apakah ini artinya…_

_**ZRUAK**_

_**ZRUAK**_

_**..**_

_**BRAGH!**_

Sebuah benda berhantaman dengan tubuhnya. Natalya bisa mencium bau gosong tepat ketika tubuhnya tertarik dalam dekapan tubuh itu.

Nyatanya, bahwa punggung tangan Yong Soo menguarkan bau daging terbakar membuatnya muak. Ya Ampun…

…..

…

"Ngh…"

Perempatan sudah mulai muncul di pelipisnya, tepat ketika pemuda tersebut mulai tersadar. Ada yang punya pentungan? Oh—tidak perlu, Natalya punya pisau lipat andalannya sekarang.

Iris cokelat tersebut mulai membuka perlahan dari kelopaknya, bertemu dengan sepasang violet jernih dari Natalya. Oh, apa ini aku sudah di surga _da ze_?

"Tapi kenapa muka bidadarinya jelek kaya' Natalya, ya _da ze_?"

_**BLETAK**_

….

"SAAKIIITT _DA ZE_! Kau itu nggak kenal situasi sama sekali ya?!"Yong Soo meringis kesakitan menatap Natalya dengan linangan air mata kelebayan. "Ya Tuhan…"

"Ck…."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja _da ze_?"Yong Soo mendadak mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, memandangi tubuh Natalya dengan intens, "Ah! Ya! Kakimu—!"

"Urus saja urusanmu, Yong Soo."Natalya memotong sebal, "Aku tidak perlu perhatianmu."

Tapi pemuda tersebut seakan tak mendengarkan perkataan Natalya, "Aku ada nyimpen obat deh _da ze_! Kau harus—"

"Tidak perlu!"

Jawabannya cukup ketus, membuat keduanya terdiam mendadak dalam kesunyian kata. Angin menerpa tubuh mereka—menusuk dengan hawa dingin menggelitik kulit, membuat surai rambut itu berombak di cakrawala. Sementara darah masih menetes dari kaki mulus tersebut—tenggelam dalam deru angin kencang yang bergemuruh.

"Tapi…"

?!

Mulut itu bergerak, lidah yang bergerak lincah menguntai kata itu membuat gadis bersurai rambut platinum blonde tersebut terkejut mendengarnya. Rasa tak percaya mulai menghampiri dirinya mendengar suara pemuda tersebut…

* * *

"Nih."

Gadis tersebut menyodorkan botol dingin dari mesin minuman otomatis tak jauh dari mereka. Yong Soo mendongak dan menerima sodoran tersebut dengan senyum tipis, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada batang panjang yang memancarkan cahaya redup, sepertinya gantole elektris otomatisnya perlu di charger nanti. Natalya duduk tak jauh darinya, meneguk minumannya sendiri dengan tenang di taman itu. Tak ada percakapan sejak mereka mendarat—rasanya ada yang aneh…

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan, _da ze_?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku selemah apa?"

Yong Soo tersenyum kecut mendapatkan jawaban sakrastik semacam itu, "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit melunak padaku _da ze_? seperti saat kau melunak pada Ivan _da ze_."Ujar Yong Soo dengan nada memelas, sejenak ia curi pandang pada punggung tangannya yang di tempeli lembaran penyembuh praktis. "Jahat banget…"

"Terserahlah."Natalya menyahut dengan dingin dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya,"Kau tidak perlu bersikap sok perhatian padaku."

"…."

"Lagian Yaketerina pasti punya beberapa obat-obatan sebagai siap siaganya—"Cerocos gadis itu dengan ketus, melemparkan pandangan bekunya pada Yong Soo."Ingat itu."

"Hiiiihh!"Yong Soo bergidik ngeri, "Sumpah deh, akhir-akhir ini kamu kaya' gadis PMS _da ze_! Sejak aku tinggal sekastil mukanya cemberut _da ze_."

"Anggap saja sebagai hukuman untuk tindakan bodohmu di meja makan."

"Eh?"Yong Soo menatap bingung, "Meja makan _da ze_?"

"Untuk sikapmu yang seenaknya saja bersikap seperti itu di depan Kakak."

Yong Soo bangkit dan merenggangkan otot, melenyapkan sampah botolnya dengan pembakar otomatis, "Bhuuu~~ayolah, apa sih salahnya peduli _da ze_?"

"Cukup."Natalya menyudahi obrolan tak penting ini, "Kita harus mencari Kakak dan yang lainnya…"

"Yup!"Sahut Yong Soo sembari melempar kedipan, memandang sekeliling dengan seksama, "Ikut aku, _da ze_."

Natalya tak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika ia tiba-tiba di tarik mendadak oleh pemuda tersebut ke jalanan setapak. Keduanya berlari-lari kecil di lokasi yang cukup sunyi itu, "Ini jalan pintas, _da ze_."

Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa di tempat duduk mereka sebelumnya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut agak panjang—iris biru itu menatap bingung sekitarnya, pandangannya menyapu sekeliling sebelum akhirnya terperanjat ketika menemukan sehelai pita rambut berwarna hitam di permukaan jalan.

"Eh?"

Tanpa terasa tetes hujan menghujani permukaan dimensi tersebut. Cairan berwarna hijau, rintik hujan itu semakin lama menjadi deras.

* * *

Haah

Hah

….

…

"Apa maksudmu sih?!"Natalya menggerutu kesal di dalam bianglala berbentuk Jack O'Latern tersebut, "Ngapain coba naik beginian?"

Yong Soo tertawa riang menatap wajah cemberut yang terlihat lucu itu, "Kan spotnya bagus _da ze_. Kau bisa melihat—"

"Iya-iya, melihat langit kan?"Potong Natalya dengan cepat, "Yong Soo, ini penting—kau terlalu—"

"Bukan—bukan—"

GUITS

Pandangannya teralih pada jendela bening transparan yang memperlihatkan lanskap taman yang bergaya gothic. Natalya menatap Yong Soo yang masih memegang lengannya, mengirim seribu tanya akan maksud hal ini.

"Kita bisa dengan mudah cari si Ivan kan _da ze_?"

"Bodoh, memangnya kau pikir gampang apa mencari seseorang di tengah hujan di dalam benda ini? Tingginya hampir 50 meter."

"Heh, masa' _da ze_?"

"…."

"Ee—sebentar-sebentar…"

"?"

"Pitamu mana?"

?!

Natalya mengambil langkah menjauh, meraba kepalanya—pita itu memang hilang. "Sigh, pasti jatuh tadi…"

Yong Soo terdiam menatapnya dengan intens, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan oleh Yong Soo—orang itu tampak berpkir keras.

"….."

Tik.

Tik

"Yong Soo."

…?

..

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

* * *

Ruangan di lantai bawah gelap gulita oleh reruntuhan bangunan, Natalya bergerak lewat celah-celah, menutup hidung akibat debu-debu yang berterbangan di sekitar—pastinya akan membuat siapapun bersin. Kotak pemutar itu mulai tersendat memutar isi kasetnya, suara ledakan dan jerit darah terdengar di sana menyakitkan telinga—dan suaranya juga tidak jelas.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana—memutar segenggam keping memori dalam pikirannya. Hatinya terasa panas—ia harus segera menemukan Kakak dan keluar dari sini.

Langkahnya terseok-seok, memandang segalanya dalam keremangan. Ia melirik sejenak penampilannya di puing cermin dinding—tercekat ketika melihat sesuatu lain di cermin tersebut—bayangan mengerikan.

PRANG!

Ia menghancurkan cermin usang itu dengan penuh emosi, mengalihkan pandangan dan memandang sejenak kakinya—di mana sebuah luka pernah tertoreh di sana.

'…_.Pembunuh….'_

Kata itu terngiang dalam pikirannya, seketika ia merasa seperti di hantam sesuatu yang kuat—kata itu membuatnya cukup terguncang..

CUKUPP!

_Priingg—priiingg_

**DEG**

Jantungnya mencelos ketika mendengar bebunyian itu, segera ia tahan suaranya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding reruntuhan, terduduk di sudut gelap. Peluh kembali menetes dari pelipisnya, ia bisa mendengar suara besi berderak tengah melangkah tak jauh darinya.

_[0001111100010101010101010101 0101010101111100000]_

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara itu—suara angka numerik—suara yang pernah di dengarnya.

'_**[000110010101010…]'**_

…..

..

Tentara musuh mulai memasuki reruntuhan kastil.

* * *

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

"Hoi, Yong Soo jawab aku!"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan menuntun gadis bersurai platinum menuruni undakan tangga bianglala. Langkahnya beradu dengan waktu di tengah curah hujan. Natalya semakin menatap jengkel sosok Im Yong Soo—ia sebal.

"Hoi—!"

"Kita belok sini _da ze_."

_**BATS**_

"Aku nggak mau belok sebelum kau jelaskan situasi ini _sekarang_."

Yong Soo terpengarah menatap Natalya—kedua tangan telah usai berpaut, menciptakan jarak secara nyata di antara pemiliknya. Pikirannya kalut dan carut-marut dalam pengulangan sebuah kalimat dalam pikirannya.

"Ini penting _da ze_…."

"Ini lebih penting daripada situasi yang kau maksud."

Natalya sudah hampir melanjutkan kalimatnya kalau saja dua orang tidak menyela adegan tersebut—Kiku dan Toris tampak terengah-engah seakan habis berlari marathon. Dua orang stalker terperanjat mendapati bahwa ada dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang pada mereka.

….

..

"Natalya_-san…_"

* * *

Langit biru membentang cerah sementara sinar matahari menyelip di antara bangunan-bangunan futuristik tinggi. Berbagai macam layar elektris terbentang di beberapa sudut kota, biasanya menyajikan informasi terbaru dan pengetahuan. Seolah tak ingin seekor makhluk hidup pun untuk ketinggalan berita.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah belia menaiki undakan tangga bangunan berbatu dengan _jumper-ball-_nya. Sementara headphone otomatis terpasang di telinganya, beberapa panel bergantian muncul di sekelilingnya dengan sederet angka numerik. Beberapa di antaranya adalah panel untuk siaran berita di seluruh dimensi di jagat raya. Jubah ilmuwan berwarna putih melapisi kostum besinya, pemuda tersebut tampak asik melakukan pekerjaan hariannya tersebut. Tinggal sedikit lagi satu game dan dua program akan ia selesaikan—setidaknya bisa launching nanti sore pake android dan deadlinenya selesai. Bagus, besok hari minggu dan ia pastikan akan mematikan semua peralatan komunikasi dan terjun ke dunia mimpi. Sudah 4 hari ia tidak tidur.

"Yoo! Yong Soo!"

Semua panel mendadak melenyap dan Yong Soo bisa melihat sosok kekar Sadiq Adnan dengan kostum Halloween berlapis jubah putih sepertinya. Sepertinya ia perlu menyarankan pria Turki ini untuk mengganti kostum Aladin noraknya itu—tidak cocok sama sekali dengan atribut kehormatan sebagai anggota Persekutuan Ilmuwan yang ternama ini.

Di dekat Sadiq ada si Mathias Køhler, makhluk hidup asal Denmark ini nggak kalah absurd penampilannya dengan Sadiq—meski harus di akui kostum bajak lautnya cukup keren tapi tetap saja terlihat mencolok dan meriah sekali (Apalagi sifat orangnya yang hiperaktif).

Yaah, kostumnya sih juga nggak kalah absurd dan nggak cocoknya. Tapi tetep keren kan? Im Yong Soo yang make pasti selalu keren, bener nggak, pembaca?

"Kau masuk koran lagi, hahahahahaha! Traktir kita-kita ya!"Sadiq berkata riang dan menepuknya dengan keras, "Gila kau bisa kerja sama dengan orang-orang Cosmic—hebat deh."

"Huohohoho, memang akan selalu sukses dan bersinar kalau ada Yong Soo dan produk Korea, _da ze_!"Yong Soo nyengir membalas perkataan Sadiq dengan akrab, "Tapi—eh? Traktir? Kau pikir kau ini siapa _da ze_?"

"Makhluk ganteng yang tahan hidup bersama Professor gila nan berisik."

"Bhuu—muka sok ganteng dari mana? Kau ini mah perjaka tua, _da ze_."Elak Yong Soo dengan nada mengejek, "Dan siapa pula itu professor gila nan berisik? Mathias ya _da ze_?"

"Enak aja!"Mathias menyela dengan penuh emosi, "Itu kan kamu, Yong Soo. Gue tahu gue baru naik pangkat tapi nggak usah ngomong gitu."

"Eh, udah—nggak selesai ngomong sama kalian _da ze_."Yong Soo menyela dengan ekspresi merengut, "Ngomong-ngomong udah dengar berita semenit lalu nggak di chanel 0101?"

"Udah dong~~!"Sembur Mathias dengan antusias, menunjuk benda bulat pipih yang menempel di telinga kirinya, tersenyum bangga akan produk yang ia kenakan tersebut, "Selalu update dan terpercaya."

Yong Soo memutar bola mata malas melihat pemuda di dekatnya itu dengan bangga memamerkan perangkat elektronik yang di rakit pacar si Mathias—"Bencana nasional dimensi satu—terlibat konflik dengan dimensi tiga untuk perebutan sebuah tanah subur, kebakaran dan kelaparan marak terjadi, dan dua pemerintah yang tak pernah akur bagai kucing dan anjing. Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku bahwa kita di panggil untuk hal ini _da ze_?"

"Mungkin kita di suruh untuk membantu—meluncurkan beberapa perangkat yang bisa membantu dimensi satu. Mungkin untuk mengurangi kekeringan, atau apalah itu—kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan pemerintah kita dengan pemerintah mereka."

"Akur sangat—mungkin inilah yang di incar dengan mengawinkan pemuda India itu dengan putri dimensi satu~~"

….

…

* * *

Aula besar itu mulai di tinggalkan orang-orang, suara percakapan bergemuruh di dalamnya. Sedikit mengoyangkan langit dan lampu gantung kristal bergaya gothic di sana. Semua terlihat gugup—para bangsawan dan pemimpin di berbagai daerah terlihat khawatir dengan situasi saat ini. Ivan memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit, menaiki undakan menuju sebuah pintu besar berukir kayu. Menarik senyum pada semua orang—yang entah mengapa terlihat takut melihatnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika berpas-pasan dengan seorang pemuda beralis tebal dengan kostum detektif kotak-kotak. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak dalam diam di tengah keramaian.

"Kurasa ini semakin rumit, _daa_."

Arthur Kirkland tahu bahwa sang King of Heart tengah mencoba menyudutkannya—buru-buru ia mendongak, menatap tajam wajah beriris violet tersebut, "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kelompok pengacau akan bekerja sama dengan dimensi satu dan dua untuk menghancurkan kita semua."

Logat Inggrisnya terasa dalam tiap kata—kedengarannya pemuda itu tersinggung dengan ucapan Ivan. Hawa-hawa hitam mulai saling beradu di antara keduanya, "Hei—bukankah Tetua dimensi ini juga ingin berbicara padamu di belakang altar?"

"Apa itu termasuk urusanmu, _daa_?"

"_Bloody hell_! Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan."Arthur berkata dengan dongkol, "Dimensi satu berhasil mempengaruhi dimensi dua untuk memerangi kita—dasar licik."

Ivan menanggapinya dengan senyum riang dan pergi berlalu melewati Arthur, "Aku perlu ke toilet—katakan itu pada tetua dimensi, _daa_."

Ruangan itu gelap, tak ada siapapun saat King of Heart membuka pintu kayu berat tersebut. Penerangan dari lilin tengkorak berwarna biru pudar dan hanya menerpa sepertiga ruang. Mungkin ia harus kritik akan fasilitas menyedihkan ini. Menutup pintu, ia memasuki lebih dalam ruangan tersebut—suara sepatunya terdengar membahana seisi toilet.

Dan ia terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari ada langkah lain di sana.

"…"

* * *

"Daerah sang permaisuri itu berbatasan dengan wilayah kekuasaan Arthur, _daa_."Terang Ivan pada Yong Soo yang mengambil pulpen dan menorehkan tanda tanganya, "Jadi pernikahan politik ini termasuk penting—untuk memperkuatnya dan menjaga daerah lain dari serangan kelompok pengacau ini daa."

Yong Soo tak menjawab dan berkutat pada kertas tersebut, enggan merespon apalagi menatapnya. Hatinya terasa teriris harus menyetujui ini—di sudutkan seperti ini…

…

Yong Soo terhenyak sejenak, ia masih berdiri di ruangan penuh kabel-kabel itu. Menatap tak percaya pada orang yang duduk di kursi besar tersebut. Bingung harus mengatakan apa sebagai respon atas permintaan itu.

"…Maaf."Yong Soo mencoba menguatkan diri mengatakannya, "Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukan permintaan itu _da ze_."

"Karena orang-orang Cosmic itu, _ana_?"

Cosmic adalah perusahaan besar di bidang teknologi—perusahaan yang baru-baru ini meminjam tenaga Yong Soo dalam rentetan proyek.

"Aku sudah memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaan lain untuk Cosmic _da ze_! Dan tak lama lagi aku akan mutasi dimensi _da ze_!"Yong Soo menjelaskannya dengan berapi-api, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berkorban cukup banyak untuk hal ini—perusahaan Cosmic membayar jasanya dengan mutasi dimensi sesuai keinginannya, "Aku ingin kembali pada keluargaku! Semua orang yang dekat denganku berada di sana _da ze_! Aku hanya ingin kembali hidup normal sebagai Im Yong Soo—bukan hidup sebagai Professor atau Guru Besar _da ze_!"

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk mutasi dimensi, _ana_."Jelas pemuda di hadapannya dengan tenang, "Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal ini untukku…"

"….."

"Yong Soo, kau terikat sumpah sebagai ilmuwan dalam persekutuan ini, _ana_."

…..

…

"Ini bukan hal yang rumit kan, _ana_?"Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan halus sembari membetulkan kacamatanya, "Kau hanya perlu melakukannya—sebentar, _ana_."

"…"

"Hanya melakukan hal _itu_ saja, _ana_"

* * *

Langit oranye itu membentang luas sepanjang mata melihat, Yong Soo terpana melihat lanskap dimensi yang berbeda. Tak ada cuaca cerah atau bangunan futuristik yang biasa ia lihat itu. Segalanya terasa berbeda, bahkan rasanya menyenangkan menghirup udara dengan sedikit aroma anyir akan darah. Ini seperti dunia malam yang abadi! Langit oranye gelap!

Ia memandangi sebuah monitor tipis berwarna hitam yang menggambarkan rute-rute di hetaloween. Saat ini ia mencoba melacak tempat tinggal keluarganya itu. Ia kangen sekali—sudah lama sejak Kiku menelponnya, hubungan mereka terputus begitu saja. Memang sulit saling berkomunikasi dengan jaringan biasa antar dimensi. Ia pun juga masih mencari cara untuk membuat perangkat canggih sebagai via komunikasi antar dimensi—karena inilah yang kadang bikin kesalahpahaman antar petinggi dimensi kalau sedang berkomunikasi, siaran jelek dan suaranya yang tak jelas bikin sebal.

Kata-kata pemuda Thailand itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya—menghantui mimpi buruknya.

"Apa itu?"Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut oranye memandang penuh ingin tahu di dekatnya, kereta umum ini begitu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang berkostum Halloween, Yong Soo tak tahu ia harus menjawab apa…

Hal seperti ini jarang terjadi di dimensi dua. Semua orang sibuk sendiri—di kereta, mereka semua diam, membaca Koran, memprogram, main game, ataupun membaca buku. Tak ada yang ingin tahu urusanmu sekalipun kau sedang main game porno di depan hidung mereka. Paling banter di kereta membicarakan mengenai ilmu pengetahuan, entah itu membahas senyawa kimia dengan kecepatan berbicara tinggi atau kalkulus. Atau memperdebatkan teori para ilmuwan.

"Wuiih, keren banget yo!"Tambah seorang bocah laki-laki dengan antusias, bocah itu mengenakan kostum beruang warna pink, alisnya tebal dan iris biru itu penuh antusias menatap layar yang ada di pangkuan Yong Soo, "Ini benda apa?!"

Benda-benda di dimensi ini lebih sederhana dan banyak bertemakan tentang Halloween dan sihir—simpul Yong Soo memandang sekitarnya, lebih tradisional dan bergaya klasik.

"Atau kau ini datang dari dimensi lain?" Tampaknya ia mulai di kerubungi pertanyaan-pertanyaan serius dari dua bocah ini. Ah, kangennya…di sana jarang ada anak yang seantusias ini dan punya keingintahuan seperti ini.

Tapi apa mereka akan mengerti jika ia ceritakan tentang benda ini?

* * *

Suasana haru tergambar jelas dalam ruangan tersebut, pemuda berambut panjang itu memeluk dirinya ketika pintu terbuka. Semua tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yong Soo yang mendadak tersebut, "Ya Tuhan—kau sungguh sudah tumbuh besar _aru_!"

Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari semuanya—semua itu bisa di jawab Yong Soo dengan lancar—dan agak _cepat_. Maklumlah bawaan dimensi dua yang susah hilang.

"Semua makhluk hidup sana keterlaluan pinternya _da ze_."Terang Yong Soo sembari melempar diri pada sofa empuk berwarna labu, "Dan rumit—belum lagi keributan antar dimensi yang berpengaruh _da ze_."

Mei-Mei memberikannya minuman dingin dalam sebuah gelas besar, keduanya berpandangan sejenak. "Hehehe, ngomong-ngomong Mei makin cantik ya _da ze_."puji Yong Soo dengan nada menggoda, yang di puji berkedut kesal namun bersemburat merah lantaran malu, mencoba bersikap cuek dan mengalihkan pandangan, "Dan kau tidak berubah kemesumannya."Balas sang gadis.

Mei bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kiku, dan Yong Soo makin lucu melihat tingkah saudaranya tersebut. Yang di jadikan tameng hanya tersenyum kecut, tampak gugup di hadapkan hal seperti ini. Yong Soo teringat akan sesuatu dan bertanya pada Kiku, "Kiku—kau punya buku dan informasi mengenai dimensi ini kan _da ze_?"

Kiku mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat, "Tentu, kurasa kau ingin meminjamnya, bukan begitu?"

Yong bangkit dari sofa dan merangkul pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu. Mengabaikan gadis Taiwan yang memandang shock adegan di hadapan matanya, "Aku perlu banyak belajar soal tempat ini _da ze_!"

"Kau…tidak mencari tahu lebih dulu?"

"Hahahaha, pertanyaan bagus, _da ze_! Semenjak konflik Hetaloween dengan dimensi satu perpustakaan dimensi dua penuh oleh pengunjung—semua tampak panas dan ingin mencari solusi dan pencegahan dini _da ze_!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup, dan tampaknya keributan ini juga berpengaruh ya…sinyal makin jelek jadinya da ze."Tutur Yong Soo dengan antusias, "Bukunya ada dalam kamarmu, da ze? Mana kamarmu?"

* * *

Natalya terhenyak di ruangan besar itu, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seorang gadis lain bertudung merah sudah berdiri di dekat Ivan—bersama beberapa orang lain yang tampak asing di mata Natalya. Rekan stalkernya sendiri juga tampak membeku saat mereka di berdua di giring ke ruangan ini.

"Jadi inikah wajah asli Pyong Soo?"Tanya pemuda berkostum pemburu dengan senyum cerah, menatap Yong Soo dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Kami sudah menunggumu sejak lama di sini lho."

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Yong Soo…."

"Kau juga tidak merespon panggilanku kemarin~~jadi—"

Natalya memandang penuh ingin tahu pada Yong Soo, meminta penjelasan semua ini—ia tidak pernah di beritahu apapun mengenai tugas Yong Soo secara spesifik.

….

Guits

..

?!

* * *

…_.Aku harus menikahi putri wilayah dongeng tersebut—gadis bertudung merah dengan iris emerald yang jernih…._

…

_Aku membohongimu da ze…bahwa Ivan tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk ke taman da ze…_

…_._

_.._

_Bahwa aku hanya mencoba mengihindari…_

…_._

…_._

_.._

_..Mian he…_

…

* * *

Semua terasa menyenangkan, langit oranye gelap tak banyak di hiasi awan ungu—rasi bintang amat terlihat jelas dan nyata. Keseimbangannya sedikit goyah saat menaiki sapu terbang tersebut, Yong Soo memandang sekitar di mana beberapa orang sibuk menghias dan melukis untuk malam ini. Terpana bagaimana suasana ceria tergambarkan, semua tampak menikmati bagaimana mendandani malam. Dengan cokelat, manisan, dan berbagai lukisan. Karena langit dimensi ini akan selalu berwarna oranye yang membosankan, akhirnya di buat inisiatif untuk menghiasi langitnya dengan sesuatu yang menarik.

Mei-Mei dan Hong menunjukan beberapa tempat yang menarik, termasuk mengenalkan beberapa pelukis langit senior seperti Feliciano dan gadis cilik bernama Lily. Mereka mengatakan bahwa melukis langit itu tidak gampang dan perlu pendidikan khusus. Bahkan bahannya pun di buat spesial. Mendadak Yong Soo terpikir sebuah ide menarik dan akhirnya merakit sesuatu dari sisa kabel elektris yang di bawanya dari dimensi dua. Ia tidak tahu apa ini bekerja atau tidak, Ia hanya terpkir dari sesuatu yang kecil seperti itu…

PATS

Semua mata terpana ketika akhirnya Yong Soo menekan tombol, di mana kabel elektris itu membentuk garis tipis di langit—menggantung beberapa manisan dan bintang membentuk pola semacam bola. Gantungan itu tampak melayang dan bergerak perlahan dengan indah.

….

..

Dan meski tubuhnya kedinginan serta bersin berkali-kali ketika ia pulang, toh, Yong Soo tak menyesalinya. Ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan hal yang menarik seperti itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan setelah menguncinya, ia merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. Mencoba membuang lelah yang menggerayangi dirinya.

Kembali benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang berdering di dekat dirinya. Alisnya bertautan dalam. Panggilan itu datang lagi—menusuk hatinya. Meremas dengan pedih. Panggilan yang sedari tadi ia tolak, tak ia angkat, apalagi saat dirinya tengah menikmati waktu bersama dengan keluarganya…

_[…Apa yang kau lakukan?!]_

Suara yang nyaring itu membuat telinganya berdenging sejenak—pria di seberang sana tampaknya marah dari pada panik. Ia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun dan mendadak harus mendapat panggilan mengerikan ini, Ya Tuhan….orang itu tidak kenal istirahat, ya?

_[Hei—aku lelah, da ze. Aku ingin tidur da ze. Berhentilah….]_

…

_[Kau pikir aku akan terima begitu saja dengan hal ini?! Semua orang memakimu sekarang! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan melakukan hal ini hah?!]_

Suara seorang Mathias serasa menghantam Yong Soo. Untuk sejenak Yong Soo membiarkan si kambing itu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai dimensi dua—termasuk berita-berita elektris yang sudah ia lewatkan.

…

…

_[…Tapi maaf…kurasa aku tidak bisa….]_

…

_.._

_[Ap—]_

…_.._

_.._

_[…Aku….]_

* * *

Mathias terpengarah ketika komunikasi mereka terputus secara sepihak. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan intens penuh keingintahuan dari kumpulan orang berjubah putih lainnya yang tengah berdiri di belakang punggung. Semua orang saling berbisik dan membahas sesuatu. Sadiq mulai berfirasat ada masalah yang datang—dari ekspresi panik Mathias, ia bisa tahu…

"Hei!"Sapanya menepuk punggung pemuda Denmark itu dengan cukup keras, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mulai memikirkan untuk memesan minuman penenang lewat android yang tengah menunggunya di bawah ballroom. Mathias tampak pucat sekali—Apa yang di katakan Yong Soo memangnya? Sesuatu yang menyeramkan?

Bahu itu melemas, dan perlahan pemuda hiperaktif memandang sosok Sadiq Adnan di dekatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sekarang Sadiq jadi makin khawatir—ia perlu meminta bantuan—

…

"Yong Soo…."

….

.

"Ia melanggarnya…."

* * *

"Jadi begitu…"

Yong Soo mengangguk dan memandang Natalya yang berdiri di atap mereka dengan ragu, "Begitulah, _da ze_. Aku akan menikahi si putri bertudung merah tersebut _da ze_."

"Sigh, lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau harus berbohong?"Tanya Natalya dengan sebal, "Untuk apa kau repot-repot membawaku ke taman dan kabur hanya untuk menghindari acara tersebut?"

….

..

"Dengar ya. Kalau kau pikir aku akan sakit hati mendengarnya kau salah."Sambung Natalya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku tidak peduli kau mau menikah dengan siapa—karena aku masih mencintai Kakak lebih dari apapun."

Gadis itu berbalik, meninggalkan Yong Soo yang membatu di penuhi oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Serabut awan ungu menaungi keduanya dan angin berhembus cukup kencang di puncak menara tersebut, ia bisa melihat bendera berwarna merah yang berkibar—sepertinya akhir-akhir ini menara ini menjadi tempat bicara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menemui kembali si calon istrimu itu."Pesan gadis Belarus tersebut dengan dingin, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya membuka pintu.

"Tunggu _da ze_!"Yong Soo berseru memanggil dan mencegatnya di pintu, "Pada hari pernikahan itu—Yao-hyung dan Ivan akan berangkat bersama _da ze_!"

Sepasang iris violet itu memandang penuh selidik sebelum akhirnya menggerakan tangannya, menyingkirkan Yong Soo sesaat. Melewatinya dengan cepat. "Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"…"

* * *

Asap mengepul dari botol panjang tersebut—rentetan cairan di campur. Membentuk variasi warna yang signifikan. Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu, sang peramu tampak berkonsentrasi membuatnya. Meraciknya sebagai minuman spesial.

Minuman untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan—Untuk sebuah momen….

…..

..

* * *

Ada banyak yang tidak di mengerti Natalya mengenai rekan stalkernya itu, simpulnya, gadis itu melangkah menyusuri koridor di kastil berbatu tersebut. Pemuda itu menyisakan misteri baginya—misteri yang mengusik hatinya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak—yah, mungkin bisa di atakana bahwa ia sedikit tertarik.

Ia hanya tahu bahwa Yong Soo itu ilmuwan di dimensi lain—Kiku juga bilang begitu, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak dulu, saat Yong Soo menceritakan sedikit mengenai latar belakangnya. Ada sesuatu yang lain di mata beriris cokelat gelap itu.

TAP.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di tempat itu, menatap bingung pemuda yang tengah berkomunikasi dengan benda asing. Sosok itu terlihat asing di matanya—seperti bukan Yong Soo yang biasa ia kenal.

Sosok itu tampak serius—dingin dan agak terlihat arogan; baginya. Mata itu sayu tanpa jiwa sementara itu mulut tersebut bergerak mengucap serangkai kalimat yang tidak di mengerti Natalya.

'_**[000110010101010…]'**_

…

..

Pemuda itu tampak asik berbicara sesuatu, dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti Natalya.

…..

..

"Yong….Soo?"

…

_.._

_Ada rahasia yang di pendam pemuda tersebut_

….

"Kau…bicara apa?"

* * *

Under the Pumpkin Sky Chapter 2 : To be Continue

* * *

Mini dictionary [From chapter 01]

_Jan-inhan _: Kejam.

_Mannaseo banggapseumnida _: Salam kenal.

_Yongseo_ : Ampun

_Geulib_ : Nona

_Mian he_ : Maaf

_Eo, geuraeyo _: Eh, benarkah?

_Ganshamnida_ : Terima kasih

_Annyeong_ : Halo

-Refrensi—

(#)Buku percakapan lima bahasa + Kamus mini bahasa Korea

* * *

[Reich Akira private corner]

Play : Miliyah Kato – Sayonara Baby

.

Yosh, _annyeong_, kembali dengan saya . Tak terasa sekarang sudah mencapai chapter dua—dan Alhamdulillah bisa selesai di tengah kepadetan sekolah#sujud. Sungguh berupa suatu perjuangan bagi daku untuk ngetik beginian ;w;

Bagaimana? Aneh, ya? Ngaco? Bikin bingung? Iya, iya, saya juga bingung waktu nulisnya soalnya saya langsung tanpa ketik plot di notepad kaya' biasanya. Dan di sini timeline-nya amburadul ya, iya, alurnya jumpalitan kedepan-kebelakang kaya' di Willow…dan saya udah usaha supaya nggak jebol-jebol amat#ngumpet.

Eh, suer, saya ini nggak pengalaman baik dari RL maupun maya kalau soal romance. Dan gomen kalau rada OOC—hiks, hiks, emang daku ini perlu banyak belajar, ya ;w;

Nggak bisa banyak yang bisa saya katakan di sini. Monggo, kalau ada kritik dan saran, atau pertanyaan soal fict ini—barangkali ada yang kurang jelas, atau ada kata asing yang lupa saya kasih terjemahannya. Saya tunggu responsive Anda~~

And the last, thanks buat semua pihak yang udah bantu-bantu and support saya buat publish beginian. Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut challenge, lho ;w; spesial buat kak Chii, makasih banyak, maaf dedekmu ini merepotkan banget…==

_Sore ja, mata ashita!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Two Blood

Rentetan ledakan bergumuruh, api membumbung tinggi menjilat alam. Sementara kepulan asap tak henti merebak memenuhi ruang paru-paru. Suara perkelahian tak terelakan, pedang beradu dengan benda besi—suara numerik, lolongan dan sumpah serapah tak lepas dari kegaduhan. Hari ini pun darah menetes, hari ini pun pertempuran terjadi, hari ini pun…

_**ZRAK…**_

Yong Soo berjalan terseok-seok, melepaskan diri dari beban pohon yang tumbang. Rasa ngilu menjerat dirinya, sementara darah tak henti menetes dari pelipisnya. Pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang, sejenak ia hanya terpaku di depan sebuah mayat. Tercenung. Dirinya terasa terguncang mendadak—kosong. Kosong.

Dan memori itu kembali berputar…

….

..

"_Pyooong Soo~~"Panggil gadis itu dengan penuh sayang, memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Iris emerald itu menatap manja. "Kenapa kau tampak pucat begitu? Sakit?"_

_Yong Soo enggan menjawab, ia bisa merasakan aroma cokelat dari gadis tersebut. Aroma yang manis. Tubuhnya terasa berkeringat, panas di balik baju zirah tebal peninggalan sang Kakak. Dan hatinya yang gundah gulana itu juga masuk hitungan dalam hal ini._

_GLEK_

_Dengan takut-takut ia melirik gadis berambut platinum blonde tersebut dari jauh. Berharap walau ia tahu kemungkinannya kecil—bahwa gadis itu akan menolongnya dari jerat sialan ini. Ia jadi tidak nyaman—setelah menutup-nutupinya dari Natalya. Apa ia harus bermesraan di hadapannya? Entahlah, rasanya…_

_Suasana cukup ramai dalam ruangan tersebut, pertemuan mulai di hadiri banyak orang; pengumuman bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Bella—si gadis manis bertudung merah lusa. Kebanyakan hadirin adalah para pembesar, bangsawan, dan tokoh terkenal yang masih memakai kostum Halloween mereka. Semua orang memberi selamat padanya, menepuk bahunya dengan gembira. Makanan mulai di geser dan musik mengalun menyeramkan bagi telinga Yong Soo. Si calon istrinya yang menempel bagai lem dan tatapan mengerikan yang tak di mengertinya dari Natalya semakin memperkeruh mood Yong Soo; makhluk hidup yang harusnya berbahagia di hari ini dengan calon istrinya._

"_Dia memang orang aneh."Natalya mendatangi keduanya dengan tatapan dingin, nyaris tanpa senyum di wajah. Perhatian Bella jadi teralih, "Sangat beda dengan adiknya."_

_Yong Soo tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mendatangi mereka dan mengajak berbicara—biasanya sih gadis itu akan dingin dan tidak tertarik dengan hal lain selain Kakaknya. Apa gadis itu akan menolongnya dari jeratan ini?_

"_Hee~~?"Bella melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, menatap Natalya dengan intens, "Benarkah? Pyong Soo punya adik?"Tatapan gadis berambut pirang itu teralih pada Yong Soo, "Aku baru tahu, lho. Hehehe, tapi tampaknya Pyong Soo agak beda ya dari sebelumnya, kurasa."_

_Natalya dan Yong Soo saling pandang. Sepertinya keluarga mempelai memang tidak tahu sama sekali kalau orang yang di maksud sudah meninggal dunia. Tak ada yang membalas, membiarkan gadis polos itu berceloteh dengan riang._

"_Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat wajah asli Pyong Soo~~! Biasanya kan pakai zirah tertutup~"Ungkap Bella dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Hehehe, apa kau juga sependapat denganku bahwa dia ini ganteng?"_

"_Tidak."Hati Yong Soo terasa tertusuk mendengar kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Natalya. "Kau harus hati-hati hidup dengan makhluk hidup yang satu ini."_

"_Ahahahaha, lelucon yang bagus, Arslovkaya."Bella tertawa riang setelah tercengang sepersekian detik, mencoba mencairkan wajah beku yang dingin Yong Soo berpikir apakah gadis itu tidak bisa membaca situasi? Kalau saja saat itu ia punya keberanian untuk di penggal Natalya dan Ivan, ia mungkin akan menceloteh lebih banget daripada keduanya._

"_Hmph, tapi kuucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua."Natalya mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Pyong Soo."_

"…"

_Gadis itu berbalik dan pergi dalam kebisuan kata. Kecewa rasanya, batin Yong Soo, sepanjang mata memandang ia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu lagi. _

…

_.._

_**Tidak ada lagi….**_

…_.._

_.._

"_Nee, nee, gadis yang baik, ya?"Komentar Bella dengan nada riang, kembali menempel di dekat Yong Soo, "Ehehehehehe, aku jadi tak sabar untuk lusa~~"_

…

_**Cepat atau lambat sosok Yong Soo itu akan hilang…**_

_**Hilang dengan segenap kebersamaan dan ikatan tak kasat mata yang terjalin**_

…_.._

_Haah…haahh…_

"_Jangan salah paham…."_

…

_.._

"_Ne, bukankah langit labu ini indah sekali?"_

…

_.._

"_Aku …"_

…_._

_CPRAT_

_CPRAT_

_.._

"…_Py…ong…"_

….

…

Darah masih menggenang jasad itu, warna merahnya semakin pekat—menggelap kehitaman.

Irisnya memantulkan sebuah jenazah, jenazah orang yang dekat dengannya. Orang yang baru beberapa menit lalu mengatakan untaian kata terakhirnya dengan linang air mata. Yong Soo tahu itu adalah tanda kesetiaan terakhir—yang ironisnya bernoda kebohongan.

Bahwa gadis itu mati dalam rasa sakit—kebohongan dari seluruh drama ini. Sebuah kenyataan yang mencengangkan, memang. Bahwa penyelamatnya di menit terakhir adalah orang yang ia sakiti.

….

_Bulir air mata menganak sungai di pipi mulus itu, iris emerald-nya menatap sendu sosok pemuda di depannya. Tangan itu mengepal, erat dalam balutan atribut gaun putih. Tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya terasa lemas seolah tak mampu menahan beban yang harus di tanggung._

"…_Jangan salah paham, da ze…"_

"…"

"_Kurasa aku…."_

_TEP_

…_.._

_.._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, da ze?!"_

_Yong Soo merongrong masuk kedalam kamp, ia bisa melihat sosok gadis bertudung merah itu memegang senjata di tangannya. Perasaannya carut marut, "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, da ze!'_

"_Ehehehe, tapi Broer bilang kita semua harus saling membantu untuk melawan musuh."Sahut gadis itu tanpa beban, "Hehe,lagian aku juga ingin melindungi Yong Soo~!"_

"_..Haha, lelucon yang bagus da ze."Balas Yong Soo dengan nada sebal, ia tidak suka gadis clueless ini terlalu dekat-dekat, "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kastil saja, da ze. Kita sudah—"_

"_Nggak mau!"_

"_Bel…"_

"_Yong dan Pyong itu sama penting bagiku."Ujar gadis berambut pirang itu dengan senyum manis menggenggam tangan penuh perban Yong Soo, "Aku cukup kuat kok, aku ingin bersama Yong Soo~~"_

…

…

Tubuh gadis yang tak bernyawa itu menghadap langit, dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun wajah itu menunjukan wajah kepolosan dan keluguan yang manis. Tak ada yang bisa di katakan oleh Yong Soo. Matanya berkaca-kaca dalam kilas balik keping memori yang jumpalitan di kepalanya.

Hatinya terasa kosong, dan ia goyah. Terpengarah akan semuanya—untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar orang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa bersalah dan penuh dosa akan kematian gadis itu—gadis yang jujur dan tulus…

..

_Apa yang ia lakukan?_

….

**DUAARRR**

..

_Apa yang…_

..

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Under the Pumpkin Sky

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Under the Pumpkin Sky © Me

.

Dramatis(?) alur jumpalitan, jebol word, rada OOC mungkin, romance abal nista untuk 13 days Halloween challenge mama Ryuna. Pair nyempil. Rada crack mungkin(?) dan ini potong-potongan cerita secara acak*bletak

.

Kesamaan ide, karakter, setting hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang di raup oleh author.

…..

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

Kembali kamera di sorotkan pada gadis berambut platinum blonde yang tengah berlari di sayap kanan kastil berbatu tersebut. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya, beberapa benda elektronik itu mengejarnya dengan derak besi. Ia melirik sedikit kebelakang, berbagai peralatan elektris sudah teracung padanya.

_**SET**_

…

_**BATS**_

"…!"

..

_**TRANG!**_

Segera tubuhnya berbalik, menangkis senjata musuh yang nyaris menusuk punggungnya. Matanya menyipit, menatap sebal makhluk yang mengganggunya ini. Rasa curiga menguar ketika ia melihat bahwa benda elektronik—tentara dimensi dua itu di lumuri darah kering. Siapa yang mati?

_**BWETS..!**_

..

Tubuhnya mengelak dari serangan, berkelit di antara musuhnya. Dua orang android tak berperasaan, simpulnya sambil mencoba menjatuhkan salah satu di antara mereka. _**GREP!**_ Dan ia berhasil meraih salah satu tangan android itu, tepat sebelum laser lava terarah padanya, ia sudah melempar kuat-kuat tubuh rongsokan itu. Suara besi beradu di mana android itu menubruk kawannya sendiri. Kerusakan mulai terlihat dari cipratan listrik statis. Ia memandang sejenak, menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya terperanjat dan segera melompat ketika menyadari ada yang keluar dari balik lantai tempatnya berpijak. Delapan pisau mengenai telak robot yang baru muncul tersebut, Natalya bahkan belum melakukan sesuatu dan masih menembus ketinggian ketika akhirnya choker di lehernya bergetar. Rasa terkejut menyerang dirinya ketika mendengar suara yang pertama keluar—menyebut sebuah nama…

"Nat—"

_**BWEENG**_

…

_**CRAAASSHHH!**_

.

_TAS_

…

Suara yang di kenalnya. Suara yang familiar baginya—dan mulutnya sudah membuka setengah ketika sebuah benda melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Matanya membeliak ketika menyadari bahwa choker itu putus begitu saja. Membentur permukaan lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

_**Kak Ivan…**_

…

BUAAGGH

Sebuah benda bulat menghantam kepalanya, dengan keras sampai membuatnya merasa melayang. Sepersekian detik kemudian dunia menjadi gelap, yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah suara bedebam tubuhnya ke permukaan. Tubuh malang yang penuh luka dan penderitaan.

Seorang pemuda kekar berkulit hitam muncul kemudian, benda bulat yang sebelumnya merenggut kesadaran Arslovkaya berada di tangannya. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan dingin di balik kacamatanya, tanpa emosi. Manusia-android asal Cameroon itu menganalisis sejenak kondisi musuh yang menyedihkan lewat gadget optiknya. Kemudian mengambil sepersekian langkah maju mendekati tubuh wanita itu, ia berjongkok, menarik rambut platinum itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah babak belur bawahan Branginski itu, wajah dengan pandangan redup yang kosong. Terdiam sejenak merenungkan kata-kata.

"Di mana Ivan Branginski?"

Gadis itu menarik senyum dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia membenturkan kepalanya pada pemuda tersebut, tangan itu melonggar sedikit dan kembali ia membenturkan kepalanya—lebih keras, suara batok kepala beradu dan tangannya bergerak lincah mengambil sebuah pisau spesial simpanannya. Teracung pada pemuda Afrika tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan menyebutkan seseorang, ya."

"…"

Dan Natalya melompat mundur, mencipta jarak yang renggang di antara mereka. Kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, bersiap memberi serangan walau tubuhnya sudah terasa cukup berat untuk berkelahi. Ia hanya mencoba untuk bertahan—ia tidak akan semudah itu mencoreng nama kekuasaan Kakaknya. Bagaimanapun juga kekuatan Kingdom of Heart itu tersohor se-Hetaloween.

Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam sebelum akhirnya pemuda Cameroon itu tersenyum datar, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal berlawanan denganku,"Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, "Nona Pembunuh."

Kali ini Natalya lebih sigap, memandang pemuda Afrika itu dengan angkara benci. "Diam kau."Semburnya ketus.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kenyataan, Nona?"

…

_**BETS!**_

Sebuah serangan di lancarkan, kali ini telak mengenai pipi sang manusia android. Darah perlahan menetes dan panel-panel bermunculan di sekitarnya. Dengan sentuhan sedikit di panel-panel itu, lukanya perlahan menutup kembali dengan sempurna—tanpa bekas. Natalya menyipitkan pandangan. Apa-apa'an itu?!

"Aku anggap itu sebagai salam, Arslovkaya."

_**TRANG!**_

Ia harus menghabisi pemuda kurang ajar itu—sepertinya ia salah sangka bahwa pemuda yang tampak pendiam dan tenang itu adalah orang biasa. Mulutnya tajam dan sombong—sigh, apa kesempurnaan teknologi membutakan matanya?

Sepanjang pertarungan berlangsung keduanya saling mengoceh, dan Natalya harus menahan diri untuk mencari Kakaknya _sekarang_. Ia harus menghabisi pengganggu ini sendirian. Tidak, ini tidak seperti ia mengeluh dan mengharapkan seseorang membantunya.

…..

Dan semakin lama amarahnya mendidih di ubun-ubun. Pemuda itu tampak tenang menghindari serangannya, hanya dengan sebuah bola saja bisa membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk seperti ini. Ia menguatkan diri sekali lagi—ia harus bertahan hidup.

_.._

..Bukankah kau sama dengannya, Arslovkaya?

….

Hey, Nona Pembunuh…

…

Tidak kah kau ingin mengakuinya,

..

Sebuah kesamaan antara kau dengannya?

Tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang terjadi ini karena ulahmu juga?

…

Hey, Malapetaka

..

Apa kau mendengarku?

* * *

Ivan berdiri dengan langkah tegap, menatap seseorang yang muncul di ruangan tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia bisa melihat iris cokelat gelap dan sebuah gajah mungil di pelukan orang itu. Orang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ivan Branginski, _ana_?"

Ia ingat, di bumi, ia pernah melihat orang ini—orang ramah yang sering bersama dengan gadis Vietnam itu. Ia tidak pernah bertemu denganya dalam Hetaloween; ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

…

"Kurasa aku bisa menebak alasan kedatangan Professor sepertimu kemari, _da_."

Pemuda Thailand itu tersenyum tipis padanya, keduanya berdiri dalam ruangan remang-remang, saling berhadapan dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Ivan sedang mencurigainya di balik ekspresi polos tersebut, "Cuma mencari udara segar dari luar dimensi dua, _ana_."Memandang sekeliling dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Banyak yang ingin aku katakan mengenai tempat ini, _ana_."

"Benarkah, _da_?"Tanya Ivan dengan tenang, "Apa tidak terlalu aneh untuk seorang Professor mengajak bicara secara pribadi di toilet, _da_?"

Pemuda asal Thailand itu tertawa mendengarnya, "Seperti rumornya, memang sulit berbicara dengan King of Heart, _ana_."Ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin mengajak negosiasi khusus denganmu, _ana_."

Ivan bisa melihat bahwa orang itu serius—tak ada senyum yang ada bersemayam di wajahnya lagi. "Apa ini seperti konspiransi, _da_?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, _ana_."Jawab Thai dengan kalem, mengelus gajah mungil peliharaannya, "Aku menawarkan sebuah negosiasi menjanjikan, _ana_."

"Dan kau ingin aku memilih, _da_?"Hawa-hawa hitam perlahan keluar dari dirinya, terus terang, ia tidak menyukai saat pertama mendengar tawaran tersebut. Situasi yang memanas seperti ini, apakah ia akan melakukan semacam pengkhianatan?

"Yaah, jika kau ingin posisimu _selamat_ dari pertempuran ini, _ana_."

"….."

_Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya—maksudku, si Jones itu, ana?_

* * *

"Hei, Ivan!"

Pemuda hiperaktif itu tiba-tiba datang dengan kostum Batman-nya, menepuk punggungnya cukup keras. Ia tengah merapikan kembali berkas-berkas untuk rapat barusan yang berserak di mejanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut mendanai perusahaan baru _hero_?!"

Ivan terdiam sejenak masih dengan senyum lebarnya, hawa hitam kembali menguar mendengar penawaran jelek itu, "Apa maksudmu itu, _da_?"

"Ayolah! Kau kan punya pengaruh cukup kuat di sini, kalau kita ikut di bawah naungan perusahaan cokelat _hero_ pasti makin oke, iya nggak?!"

Ivan merasa tak nyaman bercakap dengan orang ini, bagaimanapun juga makhluk nyentrik yang notabenenya adalah rival nomor satunya tersebut adalah pemimpin Hetaloween—seutuhnya, boleh bilang tingkatannya di atas dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja…

"Kau pikir aku akan segampang itu percaya, _da_?"

Raut wajah Alfred berubah drastis mendengarnya, kali ini ia tampak serius. Tatapan itu beku dengan ekspresi angkuh. Ivan sudah menduga hal ini dan tampak tenang menghadapinya. Dua hawa gelap sudah beradu di udara.

"…"

"Kau punya tujuan lain kan, _da_?"

"…"

"Ya, kan?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Alfred meledak, Ivan tidak menduga bahwa pemuda obesitas itu akan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya makhluk _dirty blonde_ itu menghentikan tawanya, mengatur frekuensi nafasnya sejenak. Dan memandang intens lautan violet tersebut.

"Tidak ada."Jawabnya pendek, "Hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu mempengaruhi ideologi bututmu itu. _Please_. Terlalu mengganggu."

Ivan menarik senyum lebar, jika saja orang ini bukan orang yang penting bagi seluruh dimensi. Ia pastikan akan memberinya _pelajaran_. Berusaha menahan emosinya, ia menghela nafas panjang secara samar, "Apa kau merasa iri, Jones? Tidak seperti biasanya, _da_."

Listrik statis mulai terebentuk, awan hitam dari sisi Alfred mendadak lenyap ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menyudahi perseteruan sengitnya tersebut, "_Hero_ hanya tidak suka kau terlalu berpengaruh di sini—menganggu. Secara jujur."

"Yah, kalau secara jujur juga aku tidak menyukaimu, _da_."

* * *

Langit biru cerah sementara matahari bersinar terik, langit itu masih berupa panel-panel yang belum selesai sempurna untuk sebuah dimensi. Semua orang tampak sibuk, berkutat dengan buku atau mengutak-atik barang rongsokan—atau sedang mengamati alam di tengah hutan. Tak ada yang bermalasan, laju kendaraan membelah nuansa panas. Beradu macet dan pohon tampak kering. Ini merupakan awal untuk dimensi dua—yang belum berubah benar dari bumi dulu.

Ada banyak kerumunan orang menatap penuh cela pada satu sosok yang berjalan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisik-bisik bergemuruh, bibir bergerak di balik buku. Mata memperhatikan dengan rekaman ilmu pengetahuan yang berputar lewat headphone.

…_Psstt…psstt…kau sudah dengar?_

…

_Ia membuat sesuatu lagi!_

…

_Apa? Pembunuh mikro?_

…

_Katanya juga kotak hadiah untuk petinggi meledak!_

_.._

…_._

_Psst_

_Psst_

_Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh itu?_

….

Yong Soo bisa menangkap kata-kata itu. Pikirannya terasa kosong, sedari tadi ia hanya bisa memandang permukaan tanah di antara jepitan aparat. Ini baru sekitar sebulan sejak perpindahan mereka, dan tampaknya lingkungan barunya ini tidak cocok.

Kenapa ia bisa terdampar di dimensi ini? Sendiri, tidak Kimchi atau Yao-hyung—ia terdampar sendiri. Sepi.

Dan kenapa juga barang produksinya tampak mematikan? Baru saja kotak hadiah unuk petinggi malah meledak menyemburkan Asam klorida! Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, rasanya ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar, kenapa mendadak ada asam seperti itu? Atau ada yang iseng menukar kadonya? AAARRGHHH!

..

Berhenti menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh! Ia juga bukan Tuan Malapetaka! Ia tidak ingin membunuh siapapun! Apa salahnya, _da ze_?!

* * *

Yong Soo memandang benci dimensi itu. Benci pada kesunyiannya. Ia melangkah gontai ke ruang jenguk, bertanya-tanya siapa yang ingin menjenguk dirinya dari balik sel penjara. Ia harap itu adalah pengacara atau apalah itu. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya bahwa sang tamu adalah dua orang berseragam ilmuwan.

"Anda Yong Soo?"

Yong Soo mengangguk ragu, merasa curiga dengan dua orang tersebut. Apalagi keduanya seperti bertukar isyarat lewat pandangan mata.

"Kau punya reputasi yang cukup bagus saat di bumi, _ana_."Jelas pemuda satunya dengan kalem, "Aku Thai dan ini asistenku dari Cameroon. Jadi kupikir kau bisa bergabung dengan persekutuan ilmuwan yang baru kubentuk, _ana_."

"Kau ingin persekutuan ilmuan ada bekas tahanan, _da ze_?"

"Itu tak masalah. Kau punya tangan yang cukup bagus untuk bereksperimen."Jelas pemuda berkulit hitam tersebut memandang tangannya, Yong Soo cukup terkejut ada yang berpikir lain dari masyarakat mengenai dirinya"Jika kau setuju, kami bisa mengeluarkanmu dari penjara."

_Dan setelah itu aku akan pergi ke dimensi lain mencari keluargaku. _Tekad Yong Soo.

….

Yang kau lakukan tidak banyak, hanya tinggal menyetujui sumpah ini, _ana_. Sumpah sebagai anggota persekutuan ilmuwan.

..

Bahwa kau…..

….

Dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil membuat sesuatu yang berguna, namanya melejit mendadak. Perjuangannya merakit gadget canggih selama berhari-hari tak tidur terasa terbayar, reputasi jelek sebelumnya terhapus dan berbagai perusahaan menawarinya untuk bekerja juga di bawah nama mereka. Perlahan orang mulai hadir dalam hidupnya, Sadiq dan Mathias misalnya.

….

Namun hanya ada satu perusahaan yang benar-benar menjanjikan untuknya bekerja. Sebuah perusahaan kecil yang baru merintis usahanya, perusahaan yang menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan.

..

_Hey, Yong Soo_

_.._

_Kau ingin ke dimensi tiga?_

* * *

Rombongan berjalan menuju ke kediaman mempelai wanita. Berbaris rapi dalam kereta kuda bernuansa gothik. Kereta terdepan adalah kereta yang di tumpangi Natalya—dengan Ivan dan Yaketerina tentunya. Tak ada percakapan di antara di antara mereka. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang beterbangan di langit-langit.

Di lain sisi Ivan merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu—yaah, walau dalam hati kecilnya cukup senang adiknya itu bertingkah manis (Tidak menggedor pintunya dengan brutal minta kawin seperti dulu) gadis itu cukup tenang sekarang entah apa yang membuatnya berubah.

"Kau mau, Natalya?"Tawar Yaketerina dengan keibuan, menyodorkan cemilan kecil untuk adik bungsunya tersebut, "Kau tidak boleh sakit. Apalagi di saat seperti ini."

Natalya mendengus kesal dan menolak dengan dingin, sedari tadi dirinya bergolak tak karuan. Sejak mendengar bahwa Yong Soo akan menikah, atau ketika ia tahu alasan sesungguhnya dari insiden di taman waktu itu—perasaannya gelisah entah mengapa. Ia sendiri juga bingung dan tak bisa menjabarkan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

Sekilas wajah kebahagiaan yang terpancar oleh Bella terpikir olehnya. Perasaan aneh itu menjepit ulu hatinya. Membuatnya terasa sulit untuk bernafas….Apakah ini….?

Tidak! Hatinya berteriak nyaring penuh ketegasan, ini tidak seperti ia jatuh cinta pada Yong Soo. Ia masih mencintai Kakaknya. Masih. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan hatinya untuk seorang Ivan Branginski.

Tapi ada ruang sepi dalam dirinya jika pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh pergi…Ia…

….

'_Kurasa ini akhir kerjasama kita?'_

'_?'_

_Keduanya berpandangan, di balkon kastil tersebut, Yong Soo terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mendekati Natalya. Menepuk bahunya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, 'Kau ini ngomong apa, da ze? Ya nggak dong da ze! Kita masih bisa stalking bersama kok da ze!'_

'_Cih.'Natalya merengut dengan ekspresi sebal, 'Pembual. Begitu kau menikahinya, kau akan jarang sekali ke sini. Seperti Pyong Soo.'_

_Ia tahu pada akhirnya semua akan pergi. Kata-kata Yong Soo membuatnya mual, kata-kata yang terlalu dramatis dan klise baginya. Sejak awal memang ia sulit mempercai dia._

'_Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, da ze!'Yong Soo berseru dengan pandangan berapi, 'Sesama stalker tidak boleh meninggalkan rekannya, da ze!'_

'_Kata-kata darimana itu?!'Sembur Natalya dengan kepala mendidih, 'Dan dari pada itu, bisakah kau menjauh? Kau terlalu dekat!'_

'_Tidak sampai kau mau percaya, da ze!'_

'_Hei!'Natalya mengalihkan pandangan sesaat, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya—terutama si calon istri yang masih ada di bumi kastil ini, 'Maksa banget! Lepasin!'_

'_Kan sudah kubilang kita bakal tetep sama-sama, da ze!'Tutur Yong Soo dengan kesungguhan, mencengkram bahu gadis itu lebih kuat, 'Kau tidak percaya rekanmu yang ganteng ini, da ze?!'_

_Natalya semakin memberontak, jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit dan adu mulut tak terelakan. Natalya semakin tak nyaman, beberapa pasang mata sudah menyadari kejadian ini—ia tidak ingin…._

'_Cih, dasar kekanakan! Maksudku aku—'_

_.._

'_Pyong…Soo?'_

_Perlahan pegangan dari Yong Soo melonggar, buru-buru Natalya mengambil jarak dari Yong Soo. Menatap sebal pemuda tersebut, sekarang mereka malah di samperin makhluk hidup yang tak di undang. Bella memandang polos dan penuh keingintahuan sementara Natalya terdiam seribu kata, mulai berpikir apakah gadis itu akan marah padanya? Sial, ini gara-gara Yong Soo!_

"_Bel…"_

"_Pyong Soo nakal!"gadis Belgia itu menubruk tubuh Yong Soo mendadak dengan pandangan gemas, "Nee, kuharapkan kau tidak jadi membencinya karena hal ini, Arslovkaya."_

_Natalya memandang lurus sebongkah emerald itu, tempat di mana ia bisa melihat kilatan kesungguhan dan kasih sayang. Darahnya terasa mendidih, dan buru-buru ia memalingkan wajah. Ia harus pergi dari sini—tidak, pergi—dan pergi dalam waktu yang lama. Yong Soo harus membahagiakan putri malang ini demi semuanya._

_Natalya mengangguk kecil dan bersiap pergi sebelum akhirnya tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda itu, mau tak mau gadis itu membalikan wajah menatap Yong Soo. Apa pemuda ini tidak tahu situasi yang sedang di hadapi sekarang? Ia tidak boleh berprilaku seperti Yong Soo—atau salah-salah pernikahan itu akan batal._

"_Kurasa aku harus pergi."_

"_Natalya…."Yong Soo tampak kesulitan merangkai kata-kata, "Aku—sung—"_

"_Maaf."Potong Natalya dengan senyum sinis, "Aku tidak mendengar kata-katamu barusan." _

_Dan ia pergi._ _Pergi dengan gejolak hati yang tak di mengerti oleh akal sehat. Menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik._

_Ia hanya enggan menatap dua orang itu—enggan menatap wajah si stalker tersebut terutama. _

_Dan seandainya saja gadis itu tahu goresan ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah asia tersebut, perasaan yang terlukis dari sepasang cokelat gelap milik sang pemuda—apakah ia masih akan memegang teguh kata tegasnya?_

…_.._

Sial, sial. Natalya merutuk kesal dalam batin, mengganti posisi duduknya lebih nyaman. Kenapa dari tadi yang dia pikirkan hanyalah wajah minta di hajar itu?! Ia tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang uring-uringan tak jelas hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini!

Seharusnya memang ia tidak menyesalinya, cih, seperti Yong Soo adalah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di dimensi ini. Kenapa ia menggalau hanya karena akan di tinggal makhluk tak jelas itu? Ingin rasanya Natalya mengacak rambutnya sendiri—seandainya saja dua Kakaknya itu tidak bersama dengannya sekarang.

Yong Soo dan Bella berada di kereta belakang, apa yang mereka lakukan? Natalya bertanya dalam batin. Memandang jemu langit oranye yang di puja sang pemuda, mood-nya semakin jelek, seolah-olah langit menertawakan dirinya yang mengenaskan ini. Dunia mendadak sepi dalam hembusan nafasnya, cih, untuk apa ia memikirkan pasangan muda itu terlalu jauh? Memangnya mereka sendiri memikirkan dirinya, huh? Natalya Arslovkaya, sadarlah!

Mungkin hanya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara dan tingkah hiperaktif Yong Soo. Simpulnya dongkol, lelucon bagus, lanjutnya. Barangkali ia perlu sewa pelawak untuk menggantikan si Yong Soo. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ia bisa lebih fokus untuk Kak Ivan. Yaah, dan juga kepergian Yong Soo itu bukan seperti dunia mau kiamat, iya, kan?

Mungkin beberapa bulan sekali akan ia kirimkan hasil stalkernya~makhluk hidup yang satu itu mungkin akan sedikit senang. Kehidupan baru sebagai orang lain pasti menyebalkan. Mungkin beberapa tahun, ia bisa mengirim surat, _mungkin_.

"Natalya!"

Natalya tersentak, mendongakan kepala dengan segera. Terpengarah ketika ternyata kedua Kakaknya tengah memanggilnya, memandangnya dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja…?"Yaketerina kembali bertanya, kali ini wajah itu sungguh memperlihatkan wajah khawatir yang kekanakan, buru-buru sang Kakak tertua mendekatinya, menyentuh kening Natalya selema sepersekian detik, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

"Kepalaku hanya pening—tidak perlu khawatir."Natalya berkata dingin seraya menjauhkan tangan Kakaknya itu darinya, "Sungguh, aku tidak akan jatuh sakit segampang itu."

Dari ekor mata Natalya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan lain dari Ivan. Tatapan itu begitu gamblang untuk di jelaskan. Tak lama rombongan beristirahat sejenak di pepohonan rindang, di mana angin semilir berhembus. Natalya terhenyak sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengekor turun dari kereta. Rombongan akan beristirahat sekitar satu jam—sungguh membosankan. Natalya hanya duduk di kursi lipat dengan meneguk minuman kotak yang di sediakan sebagai cemilan, memandang menerawang ke berbagai sudut. Memandang datar dan dingin pada semua orang. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk hidup saat ini, kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Mencoba untuk tenggelam dalam tirai mimpi, sepercik cahaya redup menerpa dirinya di sela pepohonan. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa bahagia dari pasangan yang siap kawin tersebut, suara yang membahana dan tampaknya dua orang absurd itu sedang bersenang-senang. Menganggu sangat. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyingkirkan suara itu dari pendengarannya.

_**SREG**_

" ?"

"Aku pergi sebentar."Natalya bisa menebak apa yang ingin di tanyakan Yaketerina, berkata ketus dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Ia harus mencari udara segar—setidaknya menghilangkan penat tak berkesudahan ini.

* * *

Layar monitor tersebar di mana-mana, menampilkan segala data yang di perlukan oleh sang pemilik. Ruangan itu gelap dan penuh kabel-kabel, senyum lebar tergaris pada wajah itu. Wajah yang menatap deretan layar monitor dengan penuh kepuasan, euforia merasuk dalam dirinya, beranak-pinak dalam bibit keangkuhan. Ini merupakan sebuah prestasi besar—dan harus tercatat dalam gulungan sejarah langit biru. Duduk tenang sembari mengelus binatang peliharaannya, ia mengawasi seluruh operasi dengan intens dari balik kacamatanya, menoleh perlahan pada seseorang yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Memberi sapaan ramah dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita, _ana_."Sahutnya dengan kalem tanpa basa-basi, iris itu berkilat dalam gelap menatap sebongkah violet milik sang pendatang, memperlihatkan kemajuan di layar monitornya "…Apa kau puas, _ana_?"

Orang itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyum psikopatnya yang terpampang jelas, "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, _da_."jawabnya dengan nada kekanakan, duduk di dekat pemuda Thailand tersebut, "Setidaknya aku terbantu, _da_."

"Ck, tidak kusangka dari ratusan keluarga berpengaruh dan petinggi dimensi ini…"Thai mengambil nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Hanya satu pihak dalam yang mau bekerja sama, _ana_. Apa kau tidak masalah, _ana_?"

"_Nyet_."Jawab Ivan dengan seringai lebar, "Aku justru senang, _da_. Aku memang ingin menghancurkannya—semuanya, _da_. Bukankah kau sepakat denganku bahwa darah itu menyenangkan, _da_?"

Thai mengangguk dan kembali berkutat pada monitornya, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan jujur saja, ia agak ngeri dengan orang Rusia di dekatnya tersebut. Pemuda itu terlalu jauh—jauh sekali dalam tindakannya. Kebenciannya pada satu orang bisa ikut membakar seisi dimensi. Tidakkah ia merasakan sakit orang-orang lokal? Orang yang tahu-tahu menjadi korban tak langsung dari tangan dinginnya.

Ia memang sepakat membantu dengan syarat bahwa ia akan melinggis habis sederet petinggi dimensi yang di benci Ivan. Terutama Alfred F. Jones. Cih, meski ia agak kesal pasukannya di manfaatkan untuk dendam pribadi seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat. Ivan sudah sangat membantu dalam bidang armada, taktik serta bahan pangan. Kesempatan emas memang harus di manfaatkan dengan jelas. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya sendiri meski ingin_, da_. Semua orang pasti akan terpecah belah menyerbuku, _da_. Ya, Thai masih ingat kata-kata Ivan itu dan dirinya mengerti; kudeta itu tak akan menghasilkan apapun selain kekuasaan singkat dan kekacauan.

"Tapi kurasa masih ada yang kurang, _da_."Ivan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, memandang intens wajah asia Thai dengan seringai lebar. "Ada yang kurang dari semua ini, _da_."

Tepat ketika Thai menatap wajah Rusia tersebut, pupilnya mengecil dan mulutnya setengah membuka untuk kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokan itu tematikan oleh suatu benda mendarat di tubuhnya yang tanpa perlindungan apapun tersebut…

* * *

Sejak pagi kastil megah itu di sibukan oleh persiapan, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan semerbak wewangian memenjarakan penciuman dalam aroma surga fana. Api membumbung membekap kue-kue malang itu dalam sebuah kotak besar, dan keringat bercucuran dari para pekerja. Para dekorator berteriak sana-sini memberi intruksi dan jemari pelayan di sibukan untuk mengancing pakaian, ataupun mengikat rambut para Nyonya. Natalya mengelap keringatnya dan membantu prosesi memasak dengan serius, beberapa pelayan memandangnya aneh sebelum akhirnya seseorang menegurnya yang kotor belepotan tepung.

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan rendah seperti ini, Nona Muda."

Yang mengatakannya adalah seorang kepala pelayan sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya, "Anda—"

"Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan."Jawab Natalya ketus, "Beri tahu apa yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan."Ulang Natalya dengan penuh perkataan, "Tutup mulutmu dan beri aku sebuah pekerjaan."

Kepala pelayan tersebut termenung, untuk pertama kalinya ada tamu yang minta di serahi tugas bawahan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat akhirnya ia mengiyakan dengan pasrah. Memberi tugas wanita itu untuk beberapa pekerjaan kecil, gadis itu mengerjakannya dengan cepat—seakan-akan ia adalah pelayan professional. Seorang pelayan lain secara ceroboh tersandung kaki lain dan baskom berisi adonan bercipratan di mana-mana—termasuk mengenai wajah Natalya. Sekedar menghilangkan emosi, Natalya memilih membuang sampah di belakang dapur.

Natalya terdiam sejenak memandang bagian belakang dapur tersebut, tempat itu rimbun oleh pepohonan dan tampak menyeramkan. Ia harus hati-hati terhadap binatang dan hewan di sini—setidaknya ia tidak akan berakhir seperti Pyong Soo. Pikirannya melayang. Dan hatinya masih gereget tak karuan, ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan dengan demikian ia juga bisa mengejar Ivan sendiri. Dan jauh-jauh dari Yong Soo, oh, tak lupa juga jauh dari wewangian pernikahan yang memuakan ini. Ia benci menghirupnya.

Itulah sederet keluhan Natalya Arslovkaya dalam perjalanannya. Dan kata-kata Yong Soo berputar dalam kepalanya, ia harus mengawasi lebih ketat Yao dan Ivan. Katanya mereka berdua akan tampil sebagai pasangan. Grrr! Puas mengerumdel kesal, gadis berbalik dengan cepat untuk kembali di dapur.

_**BATS!**_

Sepasang tangan mendadak melinkar di pinggang dan menutup mulutnya, gadis Belarus itu bahkan hampir melakukan perlawanan dengan pisaunya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa makhluk yang tengah berada di dekatnya adalah Yong Soo.

"_Annyeong_."

"Cih."Buru-buru Natalya melepaskan dirinya dengan pandangan kesal. Mencuri pandang sejenak pada rekan stalkernya tersebut, "Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengangguku?"

"Hehe"Tak terpengaruh, Yong Soo nyengir tak karuan, "Dan kenapa pagi-pagi Nona Arslovkaya yang manis ini sudah belepotan tepung dengan tangan lecet, _da ze_?"

Natalya hanya melemparkan pandangan mencela pada Yong Soo yang sekarang menyeka sisa noda dapur yang menempel di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengambil nafas berat dan menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajahnya, "Hentikan, Yong Soo."

Senyum Yong Soo memudar, memandang Natalya dengan penuh tanya dalam diam. Natalya tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan pemuda Korea tersebut jika sedetik kemudian ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau punya calon istri yang perlu kau urus, _bodoh_."

Kata-katanya tegas, dan tajam. Natalya tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut agak terluka mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ia pribadi tidak nyaman mengatakannya. Buru-buru gadis itu berbalik dan meninggalkan pemilik iris cokelat gelap di belakangnya. Tapi tampaknya Yong Soo tak menyerah dan mengejarnya, membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat—ditambah ekspresi merajuk di buat-buat.

"Bhuu~~apa salahnya perhatian, _da ze_? Atau bilang saja kalau kau merindukanku yang tampan ini, _da ze_~~"

Pandangan Natalya datar dan dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangan yang lagi-lagi iseng—mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mengambil langkah mundur dan menatap sinis lawan bicaranya, "….Merindukanmu? Cih, yang benar saja. Kau terlalu berharap."

"…"

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja semua ini dan hidup sebagai Pyong Soo."Sambung Natalya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya, "Bukankah itu yang di perintahkan Kakak ku?"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"Balas gadis itu dengan dingin, membuat sang lawan bicara tersentak mendengarnya, "Yong Soo, apa gadis Belgia itu sama sekali tidak menarik sampai kau harus mendekatiku seperti ini?"

"….."

Ini bukan perkara gampang, simpul Natalya, Yong Soo harus menghentikan gelagat sok kenal sok dekat tiap kali mereka bertemu—lagipula bisa jadi trending topik tak sedap kalau penghuni kastil ini melihatnya, aneh kan calon istri gadis bertudung merah malah nempel erat dengannya?

Dan tanpa di duga, Yong Soo malah tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat alis Natalya bertautan bingung, pemuda itu memeluknya, menepuk punggungnya dengan ramah seakan mereka adalah sahabat yang lama tak bertemu.

"Lepas!"Seru Natalya dengan pandangan mengancam, melepaskan diri dengan kasar yang sama sekali tak di anggap negatif Yong Soo. Pemuda itu tampak riang saja melepas gadis Belarus tersebut, seribu panah es telah di tujukan untuk Yong Soo.

"Kau jadi benar-benar lucu, _da ze_."Jelas Yong Soo dengan senyum hangat, membuat Natalya mengambil langkah mundur, "Hehehe, sekarang aku mengerti alasanmu da ze. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya, _da ze_."

"Apanya?!"Bentak Natalya dengan kasar, mengacungkan belatinya di hadapan Yong Soo. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu!"

"Nee? Aku tidak mendengarnyaa, _da ze_~~"Seru Yong Soo dengan senyum jahilnya, "Natalya, akui saja kalau kau terluka mendengar pernikahan ini, _da ze_!"

Natalya memandang tak percaya pemuda yang menyerukan hal tersebut dengan suara nyaring di langit terbuka, sejenak ia melempar pandangan ke sekitar. Berharap tidak ada yang mendengar atau menonton kejadian yang terkesan sinetronis ini. Keheningan sejenak mengisi percakapan tersebut, dedaunan mengombak di cakrawala.

Tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya, gadis itu memutuskan berbalik dan pergi. Yong Soo memandang kepergiannya dengan senyum yang perlahan memudar, iris cokelat yang sebelumnya meleleh hangat itu kembali membeku dalam kekosongan.

"….Aku…anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak', _da ze_."

* * *

**TREK**

**TREK**

Natalya berjalan dengan tampang datar sembari mendorong kereta mungil yang berisi nampan sarapan dan beberapa hadiah kecil titipan para pelayan. Menembus lorong kosong di tengah siraman matahari kelabu dalam kesunyian, beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat seakan-akan dirinya sedang di timpa badai kemalangan. Sedari tadi perasaannya tak enak.

Tapi ia tidak boleh membuang waktu terlalu lama, ia harus menyerahkan pesanan ini pada si cewek bertudung merah itu! Dan langkahnya semakin cepat, membuat cairan bewarna cokelat gelap terombang-ambing dalam kungkungan teko mahal bewarna putih susu berhias ukiran abstrak. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri melakukan hal seperti itu pada Yong Soo….

Ia bisa mengerti bahwa orang itu hanya ingin tetap menempel padanya walau tahu situasi memberi peluang sempit untuk mereka, tapi masalahnya—

_**Krieeett**_

Pemikiran Natalya putus di sini, tepat ketika pintu terbuka dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar mengenakan gaun pernikahan manis berhiaskan aksesoris imut. Bella tampak terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang datang bukanlah pelayan seperti biasanya, "Aku hanya sekedar membantu di sini."Jelas Natalya kemudian dengan dingin, "Semua pelayan tampaknya sibuk di dapur."

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Bella tidak selesai-selesai menata penampilannya—mungkin dia sedikit kesulitan. Menimbang-nimbang sesaat, Natalya memutuskan untuk _sedikit_ membantu. Bella yang merasa tak enak ini mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak gadis Belarus itu mengobrol.

"Maaf, Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini…."

"Diam."Perintah Natalya, "Kau bisa membuat kosentrasiku buyar."

…Dan dengan demikian Natalya bisa meminimalisir kehadiran Yong Soo di dekatnya—setidaknya pemuda itu tak akan begitu dekat-dekat dengannya saat ini. Semua masuk rencana Natalya. Yong Soo tak akan bisa mendekati ruangan mempelai wanita saat ini. Dan ia bisa semakin jauh—jauh—

"Sebenarnya….aku sedikit gugup untuk hari ini."

"Oh ya?"Tanggap Natalya singkat, ia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk mengobrol dengan orang ini. Sedikit berharap bahwa Bella akan merasakan tanda keengganan Natalya untuk bercakap—dan sayangnya, hal tersebut tak terkabul di tinjau dari ocehan Bella yang semakin panjang. Kepala Natalya ingin mendidih rasanya.

"….Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai…"Natalya nyaris keceplosan menyebut nama Yong Soo, "…Yah, maksudku si calon suamimu itu, Pyong."

Bella terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lewat pantulan kaca, "Dia orang yang baik."

Dan si Belgia mencerocos panjang lebar lagi mengenai asal muasal hubungannya dengan si Pyong. Natalya manggut-manggut saja mengiyakan, sepertinya Yong Soo perlu banyak belajar soal hal ini. Katanya dalam batin.

"Meski kurasa Pyong agak berubah sekarang, tapi aku tetap menyukainya."Bella menyatakan hal ini dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, Natalya termenung menatap pantulan ekspresi tulus itu di cermin. Tak tahu harus merespon dingin seperti apa lagi pada batu kebahagiaan yang tersemat dalam diri gadis ini. Ada sesuatu yang terasa runtuh mendadak di hati Natalya, dan ia tak tahu alasan mengapa kini hatinya terasa tertekan. Natalya berusaha mengulas sedikit senyum sebagai bentuk respon positif pada pernyataan Bella.

"_Nee, nee_, tapi kurasa kau itu akrab juga ya dengan Pyong!"Bella mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal yang sebetulnya tidak ingin di bahas oleh Natalya, "Kalian bersahabat sejak kecil?"

"Tidak."Natalya menjawab singkat, "Aku tidak akrab dengannya."

"Eh~? Tapi kan kalian cukup dekat! Pyong tampaknya senang sekali menggodaimu!"Ujar Bella dengan berapi-api.

"…Apa ini mengganggumu?"

"Eh?"Bella menatap bingung Natalya dengan tampang polos, sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli dengan lekuk bibir yang manis, menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat bahwa hal tersebut tidak benar. Natalya hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan.

"Tapi aku memang sempat cemburu sih melihatnya."

Natalya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Memangnya perkelahian kami di anggap akrab, ya?"

"…Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu! Hanya saja waktu itu…."

Insiden taman itu, tangkas Natalya cepat dalam pikirannya. Gadis Belgia ini tak lama terbungkam, seakan kehabisan kata dalam luapan emosinya. Dan sekejab kesunyian mengisi ruang-ruang sang waktu yang kini menjerit dalam detikan yang menjemukan.

"Sudahlah."Akhirnya Natalya menyudahinya dengan pandangan bosan, "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan calon suamimu!"

Bella cukup tersentak mendengar kata-kata Natalya yang terkesan kesal itu sebelum akhirnya menarik tawa kecut menyeka matanya, "Hehehe, aku tahu kok."Ia menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, "….Kau tidak marah….kan?"

Natalya tak menjawab. Dalam hati mengasihani gadis malang ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika seandainya saja tahu bahwa orang yang bersanding dengannya di pelaminan itu bukanlah si Pyong Soo yang asli, ataupun tahu bahwa pernikahannya ini adalah salah satu dari sebuah rencana….

….Dan mengetahui bahwa…semua ini palsu.

_Yong Soo…_

* * *

Roda kereta berputar menapaki lantai batu dingin dan tampak berdebu, semakin lama kereta itu makin cepat menembus angin. Natalya mendorongnya dengan emosi yang naik turun mengganjal ulu hatinya, membungkam mulutnya dalam keheningan. Wangi semerbak memuakan itu menggelitik hidungnya. Bau yang tak ia suka. Sesaat ia menimbang-nimbang apa akan memberitahu Yong Soo informasi ini mengenai si Bella—ia bisa menitip surat pada pelayan atau apalah itu, yang jelas…

_**BRUAK!**_

Tanpa bisa di duga, sekarang ia tak sengaja menabrak sosok tubuh lain di pertigaan. Pikiran melayangnya kembali pada Tuannya, tersadar kembali pada dunianya yang tengah di pijak. Orang itu mengeluh sakit sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menatap Natalya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Siapa kau?"

Mereka bertanya di saat yang bersamaan, Natalya menatap curiga sosok dengan kostum beruang warna cokelat yang berdiri mencolok di hadapannya kini. Menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Aku beruang, _da ze_!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau percaya hal itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti sejenak sebelum akhirnya Tuan beruang tertawa terbahak-bahak mengisi lingkungan yang tampak suram tersebut, sembari melepas kepala beruang yang di kenakannya. Dan intuisi Natalya tepat bahwa orang di balik kostum tersebut adalah Yong Soo.

"Aku adalah beruang Yong Soo, _da ze_!"

"….Hentikan leluconmu."Tukas Natalya tajam, "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu."

Yong Soo tersenyum sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Habis kalau kau melihat wajahku, kau pasti akan cari cara untuk menghindar, _da ze_!"

"Kau perlu menghilang penyakit suka menemplok padaku itu."Balas Natalya dengan dingin, "Lalu kau ingin apa dariku sekarang? Kau tidak berpikir untuk memakai kostum ini keliling kastil hanya untuk menyapaku kan?"

Yong Soo terdiam sejenak tampak berpikir keras bak seorang ilmuwan tua, "Iya juga, ya…hm…apa kau tahu, Natalya?"

"Apanya?!"Natalya membentak dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya teringat akan apa yang ingin di katakannya pada Yong Soo, dan tampaknya di saat yang bersamaan, pemuda Korea itu juga ingat dengan apa yang ingin di lakukannya.

Yong Soo bergerak lincah dan tanpa di duga oleh gadis Belarus tersebut, satu kecupan di pipi mendarat. Refleks dirinya melempar dua-tiga pisaunya pada Yong Soo yang kini berlari penuh kegirangan, orang itu menghindari serangannya dengan gerakan lincah sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan, "MUAHAHAHA!"Tawanya meledak di tengah pengejaran beserta lemparan pisau Natalya, melambai pada dua orang yang berada di ujung koridor, "Aku berhasil, _da ze_! Kalian berhutang padaku 100 choco, _da ze_!"

Natalya menatap garang pemuda yang seenak jidat menjadikannya sebagai ajang main-main tersebut, dan seenak jidat mencium pipinya tanpa izin. "Eits!"Yong Soo kembali menghindar, tampaknya gadis itu tak main-main dengan hal ini. Dua orang—orang Cuba dan Bulgaria itu sudah kabur entah kemana melihat amukan Natalya. Tampaknya ia harus meredakan ini secepatnya.

Ketika langkah semakin memakan jarak, sebuah pukulan mendarat. Membuat tubuh berkostum beruang itu jatuh, mengaduh kesakitan berbentur di dinding batu sementara Natalya berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Satu jitakan panas mendarat, gadis itu duduk di dekatnya dengan perempatan yang bermunculan di pelipisnya, "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Yong Soo tersenyum kecut dan masih meringis sakit secara samar, "Hehehe, tak apa-apa, _da ze_! Mereka hanya meragukan kemampuanku yang menakjubkan ini, _da ze_!"

Natalya mengernyitkan dahit, "Kemampuan mesum?"

"Ya bukan lah, _da ze_!"Sanggah Yong Soo, "Tapi aku ini memang punya banyak bakat, _da ze_! Di bumi dulu, banyak tetangga mengakui bakat terpendamku, _da ze_!"

"Tetangga macam apa yang kau punya?"Sindir Natalya dengan sinis, menempelkan kulit labu di jidat Yong Soo. Kulit yang sesaat kemudian mengeluarkan hawa-hawa biru tipis. Luka dan rasa sakit Yong Soo perlahan pudar. "Kau beruntung aku tidak mematahkan tulangmu seketika."

"Hu~~tapi 100 choco itu banyak, _da ze_! Bahkan cukup untuk membeli sepasang cincin kawin, _da ze_!"Seru Yong Soo penuh api, entah apa ini hanya ilusi atau bukan bahwa Natalya melihat efek mata duitan khas komik pada Yong Soo.

"Cincin? Apa itu pantas di katakan olehmu?"Natalya menghela nafas berat, "Kau bahkan tak perlu menerima tantangan brengsek itu! Dengan kondisimu sekarang—"

"Ssshh~~Alice itu tidak boleh banyak berkata kasar, _da ze_."Yong Soo bangkit perlahan, di susul Natalya yang masih menatapnya intens, pemuda itu menarik cengiran lebarnya tanpa dosa.

"….Kalau saja tidak mengingat bahwa **Kau** ada _acara_ hari ini, aku pasti akan membunuhmu sekarang."Ancam Natalya dengan kesal. Yong Soo hanya tersenyum kegirangan mendengarnya, "Karena itulah aku juga berani melakukannya, _da ze_!"

Natalya hendak membalas perkataan menjengkelkan itu ketika akhirnya Yong Soo membalikan badan dan berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong, meninggalkan Natalya sembari melempar juluran lidah secara iseng pada gadis itu. Perempatan kembali menyembul di pelipisnya.

"Hoi, Yong Soo!"Natalya berteriak memanggilnya ketika ia teringat sesuatu, pemuda yang sudah agak jauh darinya itu berbalik menatapnya penuh tanya.

Wajah Bella berputar dalam kepalanya, seketika rasa tak enak itu hadir kembali dalam dirinya, "Bella akan sangat sakit hati kalau sampai tahu kau bukan Pyong Soo!"Serunya kemudian, menatap Yong Soo dengan tarikan senyum dingin—atau—kecut?

Ia tak tahu mengapa Yong Soo yang menerima ekspresi itu mendadak kehilangan senyum, pandangannya datar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada gadis Belarus tersebut.

…

…

* * *

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menikahinya."

Semua mata membeliak lebar, ternganga akan pernyataan yang mengejutkan itu. Seisi ruangan gempar. Bisik dan tanda tanya bergemuruh di antara para hadirin. Natalya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar apa yang barusan di katakan Yong Soo di hadapan semua orang. Pernikahan khidmat itu rusak, semua orang menatap tak percaya pada sang mempelai pria.

"Dan sungguh, aku minta maaf padamu Bella. Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan Pyong Soo, _da ze_."

Bella tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dunianya mati. Gelap dan gelap—

"Nona Muda!"

Semua orang panik ketika mempelai wanita akhirnya jatuh pingsan di altar pernikahan. Suasana memanas dan orang-orang melempar pandangan tajam pada Yong Soo yang menatap kosong. Natalya akhirnya memutuskan turun dan menghampiri gerombolan itu. Beberapa petinggi mengguncang tubuh pemuda Korea tersebut, Natalya hanya bisa mengamati dari tempatnya saat ini dengan diam.

"Kalau yang kalian inginkan adalah itu! Aku akan melakukannya, _da ze_!"Bentak Yong Soo dengan gusar, "Tanpa pernikahan ini aku akan melakukannya! Kalau kalian tak ingin membayarnya sekalipun aku mau, _da ze_!"

…

..

_Karena aku tak bisa membunuh hatiku sendiri….._

_Bahwa Bella bukan…_

…_._

_.._

Mendengar kata-kata yang terpotong di tengah keributan itu akhirnya membuat darah Natalya mendidih, serta merta ia beralih mendatangi Yong Soo. Beberapa mata memandangi kehadirannya itu sesaat.

"Dan dialah orangnya, _da ze_."Tunjuk Yong Soo pada Natalya, semua orang menatap Natalya dengan pandangan penuh makna, "Kalian tahu? Bella sama sekali bukan tipeku, _da ze_!"

_** ?!  
**_

Pandangan itu perlahan menjadi sembilu es yang menusuk dirinya, menyadari bahwa para bangsawan itu bersiap memuntahkan seribu kata. Yong Soo mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin di telapak tangan Natalya sambil terus mengoceh, "Karena itulah aku jadi berubah pikiran, _da ze_."

Natalya hampir mengajukan kata protes ketika akhirnya pemuda itu membawanya pergi dari ruangan tersebut, semua orang lebih terkejut lagi menyadari bahwa mempelai lelaki kabur membawa seorang perempuan lain….

"Yong Soo! Berhenti!"Sembur Natalya kasar berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang seenak jidatnya menyeretnya kedalam masalah. Pemuda tersebut melemparkan senyum ironi padanya. Senyum yang membuat Natalya terbungkam—darah mendidih dalam dirinya, membuat dirinya merasa tertekan.

* * *

…

_Aku berubah pikiran, sungguh, da ze._

..

Keduanya saling pandang sesaat dalam jarak yang cukup dekat sebelum akhirnya tangan Natalya refleks menampar pipi Yong Soo dengan pedas. Angin berdesir lembut mencumbui dedaunan menciptakan gemerisik di melodi alam. Keduanya berada di bawah naungan pepohonan dalam alam terbuka.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?!"Natalya tak bisa menahan emosinya, "Tidak ada perempuan yang ingin hari pernikahannya hancur, Yong Soo!"

Natalya mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan memunggungi Yong Soo, "…Kau menghancurkan segalanya, Yong Soo. Dan jawaban dari semua ini bahwa _kau berubah pikiran_? Yong Soo, itu konyol."

Keduanya terdiam selama sepersekian menit, dan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu melangkah mendekati Natalya dengan pandangan kosong. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa perasaanku ini juga hal yang konyol, _da ze_?"

Natalya serentak menatap Yong Soo, mengirimkan tanda tanya lewat sepasang violet miliknya. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu sungguh-sungguh….

" Soo…."Natalya melempar pandangan ke pada tanah, tampak bingung menanggapinya, "Kau tidak bisa…kau tidak bisa melakukannya hanya karena perasaan…"

"Tapi kau benar-benar tampak hancur, _da ze_."

"Aku tidak hancur!"Sanggah Natalya tajam, "Yang harus kau pertanyakan adalah si Bella! Dia lebih terluka dari semua ini!"

…..

..

Tes

….

Tes..

.

"Kau tahu kau sedang mempertaruhnya nyawa seisi dimensi ini? Apa kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku akan melindunginya tanpa harus lewat pernikahan ini, _da ze_! Tanpa harus menghancurkan dirimu—"

"Apanya?! Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku lemah? Kau salah!"Seru Natalya dengan amarah, "Kau terlalu jauh melakukan hal ini!"

"Tapi Natalya~~!"Yong Soo tampak berusaha membela dirinya, "Sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, aku tetap tidak bisa mencintainya! Aku tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan wajahmu dari pikiranku, _da ze_!"

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa aku penyebab semua ini? Yong Soo, ini bukan sembarangan pernikahan! Tidak bisakah kau bertingkah manis dan ikuti saja perintah Kakak ku?"

"…"

Pemuda itu terdiam, matanya berair dan perlahan tangannya mencengkram bahu Natalya. Yong Soo tertunduk lesu tanpa mengatakan apapun, lidahnya kelu, ia merasa sulit mengatakannya….

"…..Aku…aku tak bisa…"Yong Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimatnya, "Aku tak bisa membunuh perasaanku lagi, _da ze_…."

…

_Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai lingkungan dimensi 3, Yong Soo. Bukankah kau sudah bersumpah untuk menurutiku, ana?_

_Tapi sama saja aku menghancurkan dimensi keluargaku dari belakang, da ze! Aku tidak—_

…_._

_01010101010101010_

_..Apa hanya segini informasi yang kau dapatkan, ana?'_

_.._

_Kau pastinya lebih mengetahui dari yang ini kan?_

…_._

_Yong Soo, katakan!_

_.._

_Yong Soo…_

…..

…

"Kau terluka, _da ze_. Aku merasakannya _da ze_."Yong Soo menatap pedih Natalya, gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh pemuda tersebut berguncang kala Yong Soo memeluknya, ada air mata yang menggenang pelupuk matanya, "…Dan aku tak bisa menghancurkanmu lebih jauh. Aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku lagi seperti dulu…Aku tidak ingin, _da ze_."

Natalya tak bisa mengatakan apapun, perasaannya carut-marut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat makhluk hiperaktif itu tampak tak tenang. Ada takut. Ada sedih. Ada amarah dalam punggung itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang begitu khawatir padanya, ada orang yang rupanya merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Yong Soo melakukan hal berani hanya karena ia….

Otak Natalya terasa berputar.

"Tapi tunggu dulu!"Natalya lantas melepaskan diri dari dari orang itu dan berkata, "Kau tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Jadi kau meragukan perasaanku, _da ze_?"

Mendengar apa yang di maksud oleh si Yong Soo membuatnya bergidik ngeri, "Pernikahan ini penting! Tidak sekedar mempertahankan wilayah ini! Kau tahu kan penguasa di sini itu…."

….

_Etherland Neftmmel bukanlah pemimpin sembarangan, ia tidak semudah itu mengijinkan pasukan lain berdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak semudah itu mempererat hubungan dengan daerah lain, jika kau pikir daerah dongeng itu adalah wilayah yang ramah tamah kau salah! Si Belanda berkepala tulip itu penuh perhitungan, dia tidak akan membawa wilayahnya kedalam suatu urusan—apabila tidak ada keuntungan, terutama kalau itu menyangkut uang._

…_Pernikahan ini menjadi bukti kuat untuknya bahwa kita ingin melindungi wilayahnya, kita ingin mempererat hubungan dalam berbagai bidang. Dan kita harus mengorbankan satu orang yang bisa menyayangi dan melindungi Adiknya itu….orang yang bisa menikahi seorang Bella. Tentu tidak mudah! Di bawah pengawasan Kakaknya yang pelit itu…semua akan terlihat agak rumit…_

…..

..

Dan ketika mereka masih bercakap terdengarlah ledakan dahsyat dari arah kastil, Dua pasang mata itu lantas memusatkan perhatian pada kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi, tepat di atas mereka ada pesawat yang meluncur, serta sebuah kapal bajak laut….

Dan sayangnya semua terlambat, pada saat itu jua, kaum pemberontak telah mengadakan aliansi dengan dimensi 1 dan 2. Parade militer gabungan bergerak di atas langit, teriakan melolong membuat siapapun bergidik. Asap dan api membumbung membelah cakrawala, mengotori kanvas oranye itu dengan darah dan penderitaan.

Darah Natalya terasa mendidih, "….Dan inilah yang kau akibatkan! Lihatlah! Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!"

"Nat…"

"Lepas!"Bentak Natalya kasar, menatap Yong Soo berang, "Aku akan tetap mencintai Kak Ivan sampai kapanpun…!"

_**BOOOM**_

"AWAS!"

_**BRUAGH!**_

…

Tubuhnya di hempaskan ke tanah dan suaranya bisa menangkap rentetan keruntuhan, asap bergumuruh dan debu berterbangan menyesaki ruang parunya. Selama sepersekian detik ia hanya tercekat, matanya membeliak ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng dari pohon-pohon yang tumbang, ada darah yang menetes dari pelipis Yong Soo. Cairan besi warna merah itu menetes, menodai pipinya dengan sensasi dingin.

Mata mereka bertemu di satu titik. Iris cokelat gelap itu bernuansa dingin, kekosongan berkabut dalam pandangan tersebut. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun, dalam kebisingan peperangan itu ia hanya bisa menarik senyum tipis pada sang gadis.

Buru-buru Natalya bangkit dari rebahannya itu, mundur sedikit dan bangkit. Dengan panik ia berusaha menyingkirkan pepohonan yang membebani punggung Yong Soo. Jas pernikahan itu tampak kotor oleh debu, wajah Natalya memanas. Dan ia akhirnya merebahkan tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk mengucap kata, tangan Yong Soo bergerak membersihkan wajahnya yang beberapa saat lalu di tetesi darah, "Kau bodoh—kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Yong Soo tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, nafasnya berlarian.

Kepala Natalya tampak berdenyut, ia tidak habis pikir dengan aksi rekan stalkernya ini, orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya….dan nyatanya, dialah orang yang selama ini….

"Tapi biar kutegaskan sekali lagi! Aku masih tetap menyukai Kak Ivan! Aku tidak butuh perasaan konyolmu itu!"Natalya tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat tajam, semua itu mengalir begitu saja, "Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu! Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada Bella?!"

Ada air mata yang menetes di wajah pucat itu, wajah dengan mata setengah tertutup. Gumpalan emosi yang sedari tadi menekan ulu hatinya itu menggerakan Natalya untuk bangkit, menatap tubuh Yong Soo dengan violet yang berkilat, "Kau harus bertahan! Tunggu sampai aku kembali!"

Gadis itu merangsek masuk ke dalam hutan, ia harus menemukan sesuatu untuk Yong Soo, kulit labu atau semacamnya. Tampaknya beberapa tulang Yong Soo retak…atau patah? Itu bisa fatal!

Dan ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memandangi kepergiannya dengan senyum pahit, ada air mata membeku yang menggenang pelupuk mata. Air mata yang tak bisa menganak sungai, seolah terbekukan oleh waktu.

…..

Jamur-jamur itu jatuh, tubuh Natalya terasa membeku dan dunianya mati. Ia berdiri tepat di mana badan Yong Soo harusnya berada. Tuhan….katakan ini mimpi.

Orang itu sudah tidak ada, sekelilingnya sunyi, tidak ada jejak apapun yang menandakan kepergiannya. Hanya jas warna putih yang di kenakan Yong Soo, jas yang di tulisi pesan dengan darah. Sebuah pesan yang membuat segalanya berguncang dalam diri Natalya.

'_Aku mengerti, da ze. Jadilah Alice yang baik, da ze.'_

…

Mengerti? Mengerti? Apakah itu artinya kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Apakah ini artinya perpisahan untuk….kita?

* * *

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja, perang berkecamuk dan yang tersisa dalam hati Natalya hanyalah kekecewaan, amarah, kesedihan yang bercampur aduk membayang-banyangi sosok Yong Soo dalam benak. Perlahan perasaan itu menjadi batu dan bara kebencian, kau ingin bilang menyukaiku tapi kau malah menyerah dan kabur begitu saja? Dasar pengecut, umpat Natalya.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika akhirnya menemukan kotak elektris itu dalam kamar Yong Soo. Seseorang mungkin menyelipkan untuk di temukan olehnya. Perasaannya carut marut kala mendapati benda peniggalan orang itu, ia tidak tahu apakah ia merasa senang atau malah sebal sampai harus membawa-bawa benda itu…

…

_**CRASH!**_

..

Tubuh gadis itu tampak loyo, dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir ia masih berusaha mengambil kuda-kuda. Serangan melayang ke arahnya, dan ia berusaha menangkisnya. Ia masih bisa berkelit dari serangan para android.

..

_**BUAGH**_

Bola itu kembali menghantam dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tubuhnya terjenngkang dan menghempas permukaan lantai dengan kasar.

…

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Yah…_ia menarik senyum samar, _ia memang sang nona pembunuh, ialah penyebab kehancuran wilayah dongeng…_

Dalam pandangannya yang kabur yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah penggalan-penggalan memori. Semua bagaikan film hitam putih. Semua tergambarkan, bagaimana dirinya melemparkan pisau-pisau itu, bagaimana ia menggedor pintu kamar Kakaknya, bagaimana dirinya di peluk, bagaimana ketika Yong Soo melindunginya, bagaimana….

_Kalau saja hari itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kalau saja hari itu ia tidak menolongnya, kalau saja ia bisa mencegah pemuda itu jatuh hati padanya…_

…_Kira-kira dunia akan seperti apa, ya?_

…

..

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

Dan saat itulah seseorang datang menengahi pertempuran, mengangkat tubuh Natalya bak seorang pangeran.

"Cih."

"Waduh~~jangan pasang tampang sebal begitu, Anjing Kepala Ilmuwan."Suara sang penengah terdengar menantang, Natalya yang di ambang kesadaran hanya bisa melihat secara samar siapa yang menolongnya saat ini, "Aku tahu kau begitu merindukanku, _da ze_."

Suara itu tampak tak asing lagi bagi Natalya, segalanya kini tampak jelas…

"Aku kembali, _da ze_."Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat padanya, Natalya tak bisa berkata apa-apa di detik pertama mata mereka bertemu, "Tunggu—bukankah kau seharusnya—"

"Mati, _yeah_, aku tahu itu, _da ze_."Pemuda itu manggut-manggut dengan raut bosan, "Aku baru saja menyadari siasat Kakakmu itu mengarahkan kami ke kastil anti sihir yang terkunci, "Dan aku berhasil kabur, _da ze_."

Yong Soo menghindari serangan sambil membawa Natalya dengan lincah, Natalya memandangi wajah rekannya itu dengan seksama—tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Dan Yong Soo lantas melangkah mundur, ketika ada dua android miliknya yang kini menghadapi musuh.

Natalya di letakan di sebuah tempat tertutup tak jauh dari medan pertempuran, Yong Soo perlahan mengobati luka-lukanya, "Tampaknya aku terlambat ya, _da ze_."

Natalya menggembungkan pipinya merengut, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menolongku."

Yong Soo tidak mengatakan apapun, sesaat kemudian ia malah tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Natalya, "Dasar keras kepala, apa kau tidak bosan mengatakannya, _da ze_? Aku tahu kau bohong, _da ze_."

"_Geez_…."

"Kurasa memang matamu itu tidak cocok untuk berbohong ya, _da ze_!"Komentar Yong Soo dengan riang, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jadi Alice yang baik, _da ze_?"

"Cukup!"Bentak Natalya dengan berapi-api, "Kau tidak perlu sok perhatian padaku!"Pandangan Natalya beralih pada sisi lain Yong Soo. Pemuda itu tampak babak belur, perban banyak melilit lukanya dan apakah Natalya tak salah lihat bahwa kini orang itu mengenakan tangan kiri buatan?

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Yong Soo tetap melakukan hal itu—ia membela-belakan diri untuk datang membantunya? Sialan.

"Aku hanya punya waktu tiga menit lagi, _da ze_."Yong Soo berkata sembari memperhatikan jam elektrisnya, "Androidku akan kehabisan energinya, _da ze_."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau masih kesal, _da ze_. Dan aku tidak marah sekalipun kau sekarang jadi membenciku, _da ze_."Tutur Yong Soo dengan menghela nafas berat, "Mungkin memang aku ini orang yang brengsek bagimu, _da ze_."

"….."

"Hei! Katakan sesuatu dong, _da ze_!"Yong Soo berseru dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku yang tampan ini, _da ze_?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."Itu jawaban Natalya. Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas—serta dingin tentunya, Yong Soo hanya tertawa dan meraih kedua tangan Natalya, memegangnya dengan erat.

"Tapi meski begitu kau tetap sayang pada Tuan Menyebalkan ini kan, _da ze_? Dan lihat! Kau bahkan mengenakan cincin yang ku berikan padamu, _da ze_!"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

Yong Soo tersenyum, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah gadis tersebut. Perlahan ia mengambil nafas, mencoba mengalirkan kekuatannya untuk membentuk tameng di sekitar gadis itu, "Kau harus bertahan hidup, Natalya. Tunggu dan—"

Mendadak gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Yong Soo kala mendengar kalimat itu, menatap Yong Soo dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tameng elektris itu mendadak hancur "Aku bukan orang lemah, Yong Soo…"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin melindungimu, _da ze_!"Yong Soo sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, "Kau ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan, _da ze_?"

"Aku tak peduli!"Bentak Natalya sembari bangkit dan menatap beku pada musuh yang sudah membantai habis android milik Yong Soo. Mengeluarkan pisau terakhir miliknya dan mengambil kuda-kuda, satu persatu musuh melawan gadis itu. Bergantian.

"Aku tidak akan berdiam diri sementara kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu—aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati, Yong Soo."

Pemuda itu tercenung sesaat mendengar perkataan itu sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas, hatinya terasa terangkat dan ia memandangi dengan tatapan hangat pada gadis tersebut.

…_.Aku janji…._

…

_Aku akan membawamu keluar dari dimensi ini…Dan kita…_

…

…

"Kita saling melindungi kurasa, _da ze_?"Tanya Yong Soo meyakinkan, gadis itu tak memberi respon apapun dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menggenang di pipinya saat ini dengan menghabisi deretan musuh yang memadati area itu. Sesaat ia mengelus cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya, cincin yang ia tahu sekarang adalah cincin pernikahan.

Ia tampaknya tidak bisa bohong lagi….

Batu kebencian itu. Amarah dan penyesalan yang sejak dahulu menggerayangi hatinya mendadak lenyap, bagaikan ada air jernih yang mengairi hatinya. Bunga serasa tumbuh beranak-pinak dalam sanubarinya.

"Natalyaa!"

"?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah padanya, rambut cokelat gelap itu bergoyang di permainkan angin berhembus. "Saranghae!"Natalya terkejut mendengarnya, gadis itu tersenyum membalas.

Yong Soo berlari menghampirinya, dengan senjata bersiap di tangan. Hari baru terasa menghampiri mereka, dan tampaknya mereka harus saling beradu punggung. Senyum kecil terulas di wajah sang gadis, menunggu pemuda itu bergabung untuk melibas musuh yang ada.

Sutra kebahagiaan itu mendadak terhenti ketika akhirnya Natalya menyadari sesuatu, matanya membeliak lebar dan ia berlari menghampiri Yong Soo. Dalam penglihatannya, ada sebuah tombak panjang menukik tajam ke arah Yong Soo, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"YONG SOO! AWASS!"

Tepat ketika pisaunya siap terlempar untuk sedikit membengkokan arah tombak tersebut, sebuah timah panas termuntahkan dari belakang Natalya. Dua pasang mata saling membeliak lebar kala menyadari bahwa maut sudah dalam jarak seujung jari.

"NATALYAAA!"

_**DOR**_

…

…

Dua serangan mengenai korban di saat bersamaan. Tetes darah menganak sungai saling bercampur menodai lantai, menggenang dua tubuh yang rubuh secara bersamaan. Sutra kebahagiaan itu putus, mati dalam hembusan waktu di bawah langit labu.

* * *

**Under the Pumpkin Sky : END**

* * *

**+ Reich Private Corner+**

**[Play : Skillet – Falling in the Black]**

.

Yosh, holla minna~~kembali jumpa dengan saya, . Dan inilah akhir dari Under the Pumpkin Sky, gomen telat, yaa~~;w;

Gimana? Aneh sumpah? Gaje? OOC? Mohon maaf~~*sembahsujud* Suer, saya awam bikin romance, pake crack pair pula. Jumpalitan? Bikin bingung? Huhuhuhu, dan gomen, kaya'nya saya jebol word lagi#nyengir

Nggak banyak yang bisa saya katakan, mohon koreksi, kritik, sarannya. Uneg-uneg dan komentar Anda sangat berharga bagi saya, dan untuk memajukan fict yang lain nanti*bow* Mohon maaf kalau ada salah, yaa~~akhir kata, terima kasih buat semua pihak yang udah ngasih support dan bantu saya, yang baca juga makasih banyak. _Vielen Danke_.

See ya!

(P.S : Doain moga nilai rapot saya utuh dan berbentuk, bisa-bisa saya di karantina dari lappie saya kalau nilainya nggak berbentuk nanti*DOR*)


End file.
